Raimundo's Legacy A Season 4 Fanfic
by no1xiaolinshowdownfan
Summary: This is my idea for a season 4 of Xiaolin Showdown. Each chapter will represent an episode and so I will be updating when I write new chapters. Read and review please. It will include great showdowns and Rai Kim scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Hi so I decided to finally put this idea together of creating my own ideas for a season 4 of Xiaolin Showdown. It took me 3 years to make up my mind about exactly what I would like to happen but here it is.  
Make sure to keep checking my profile for future episodes in my season because I plan to make many more as the series goes along. Here is the first episode.

Episode 1 The Witches Crystal Ball

Previously on Xiaolin Showdown Omi travelled 1500 years into the past to stop Hannibal Bean from turning Chase Young to the dark side however his plan backfired and Hannibal turned to Master Monk instead. With the Sands of Time Omi and Dojo travelled back to the future only to be told by Chase that Guan was now evil and Jack Spicer was good. As Omi tried to find himself, frozen in time the Xiaolin Warriors were soon surrounded by Guan, Wuya and Hannibal Bean so it was only then Chase drank the soup and told Omi that only time will tell if he can be saved from the dark side once and for all. Chase then joined the rest and Omi found himself in a 4 way Xiaolin Showdown together with Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. They squared off against the 4 on the Haylin side now that Chase was back on the side of evil. In the end the Xiaolin Monks were victorious and Raimundo was promoted to the rank of Shoku Warrior as well as now being the leader of the monks.  
This episode begins with Dojo flying the Xiaolin Monk s to a deserted island where a new sheng gong wu has been revealed.

Dojo : The Witches Crystal Ball is that away.

Raimundo : It allows you to spy on other people basically.

Omi : Raimundo my good friend, Master Fung chose you as leader you cannot just spy on other people you can keep an eye on what is going on elsewhere like the polar ice caps that are melting because of global warming.

Clay : That s right Rai you can keep an eye out on anything going on in the world. It s not just people.

Dojo : There is more we cannot let Wuya get that wu because if she has it along with the Wand of Yashira and the Cape of Cheung it will be 10,000 years of darkness.

Kimiko : If she has the three wu does that mean that Wuya will have her powers restored?

Dojo : Yes they will be fully restored so we have to make sure we don t lose those wu.

Kimiko : Wuya and Chase have already stole enough of our wu, we can t let them get anymore.

Right behind the monk s we see Chase and Wuya flying in the Silver Manta Ray sheng gong wu.

Wuya : I must have the Witches Crystal Ball, the Wand of Yashira and the Cape of Cheung so that I can once more rule the world.

Chase Young : We decided to put our differences aside for now so lets just make sure that we keep our guard up for the monk s. I underestimated them once but now I have seen what they can do.

The monk s arrive on the island and suddenly Jack Spicer approaches them and has an army of robots that resemble Dogs who are ready to strike.

Jack Spicer : Well well if it isn t the Xiaolin weenbags.  
Dogbots attack!!!

Omi : Wudai Neptune Water!!!

Raimundo : Shoku Storm Wind!!!

Wuya jumps on to the island and grabs the Witches Crystal Ball.

Raimundo : Wuya has the Witches Crystal Ball I will take her on, you guys teach Jack and his puppies a lesson in humiliation.

Raimundo also grabs the Witches Crystal Ball.

Wuya : Raimundo I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown.

Raimundo : Name your game Wuya.

Wuya : War with the woollies. The wu hides in the highest tree on this island and we need to fight off all the branches off the trees that can knock us off course. I wager my Serpents Tail against your Shard of Lightning.

Clay : That is no fair Wuya will win the showdown in 5 seconds with the Serpents Tail. She can just go back to her ghostly form and fly to the top tree.

Kimiko : Don t count it Clay because Rai has the Shard of Lightning and that will allow him to freeze time temporarily, even Wuya in her ghostly form is affected by the effects of the shard. The only problem is it is too big a bet for us to lose the Shard if you remember what we had to put up with when Spicer had it.

Raimundo : Alright Wuya I accept your challenge.

Both : Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!!!

The trees grow 50 feet tall and Raimundo and Wuya are standing at the foot of the forest.

Both : Gong Ye Tampai!!!

Wuya : Serpents Tail!!!

Raimundo : Shard of Lightning!!!

Chase Young : This will be a close showdown Wuya I let us join forces you better win this time.

Raimundo : Shoku Storm Wind!!!

Raimundo lifts himself off the ground and uses all his strength to push himself towards the peek of the forest while Wuya stands on the ground in her spiritual form. As Raimundo is about to fall and time is running out on the Shard he jumps on to a branch of a tree that is sticking out.  
Time runs out.

Wuya : Hahaha the Witches Crystal Ball is mine.

Raimundo : Neptune Force Wind. Shard of Lightning!!!

Chase Young : Smart move on Raimundo s part by using his Xiaolin element first its power will last longer when used together with the Shard of Lightning.

Raimundo continues ascending towards the Witches Crystal Ball but before he can make it to the top the Shard s effect wares off. When time is up Wuya blasts Raimundo and he falls downwards rather than up.

Wuya : Ha!!!

Wuya makes it to the top tree and grabs the Witches Crystal Ball. The Xiaolin Showdown ends and while Raimundo is falling Kimiko manages to catch him.

Wuya : Too bad Xiaolin monk s but it looks like we win this time.

Raimundo : I will still stop you guys don t forget that we still have most of the Sheng Gong Wu.

Chase Young : The Shard of Lightning is all we need my young monk s.

Wuya : Farewell.

Wuya and Chase leave using the Silver Manta Ray.  
The monk s return to the Xiaolin temple.

Master Fung : It appears that there is still much teaching to be done young monk s. Chase Young and Wuya may be the toughest villains we have ever faced and I need to make sure that you are all ready for the next time they challenge.

Raimundo : If we don t stop them Wuya will have her powers restored and the world will face 10,000 years of darkness.

Clay : We beat Wuya once before and that was only because Spicer created a Time Machine. I hate to give to him but if Jack hadn t helped us out we would have all lost that time.

Kimiko : What about the Sands of Time Omi?

Omi : I am afraid that the sands are gone. When I returned from the past after switching the Loa Mane Loam Soup Jack s robots destroyed the Sands of Time so I m afraid that we will never be able to get it back.

Raimundo : We still have the Eye of Dashi. What if we ask Jack can he create a Time Machine again and then you could get another puzzle box from Dashi?

Omi : Are you kidding Raimundo? We cannot team up with Jack.

Clay : That is about as low as a measle in a whiskey jar.

Master Fung: I trust you Raimundo because I made you leader. If it means teaming up with Jack Spicer will be the only hope of saving the world from Chase and Wuya I think we may have no other choice.

Dojo : Hey hey its happening, a new Sheng Gong Wu has revealed itself. The Wand of Yashira it allows the user to move his enemies and control all their movements. Very similar to the Ruby of Ramses only this one will be dangerous if it falls into Wuya s hands.

Raimundo : I have an idea Omi, Clay you two stay behind.

Omi : What is your plan Raimundo?

Raimundo : I am trying to anticipate Wuya s next move. She might head off to find the wand and Chase could stay behind to use the Shard and take all of our Sheng Gong Wu.

Master Fung : A very good plan Raimundo I may have made the right decision in choosing you as the leader. Sometimes the only way to fight off two enemies is to take them on one at a time.

So with that Raimundo and Kimiko fly off on Dojo to find the Sheng Gong Wu. Back at Chase s palace himself and Wuya are using the Witches Crystal Ball and watching over the monk s.

Chase Young : That Raimundo is a smart young dragon. However now the monk s back at the temple are weaker because they are down by 2.

Wuya : I m not even going after that Sheng Gong Wu because we already have the Witches Crystal Ball and the next time the monk s challenge us we can always win the wand off them.

Chase Young : I like your thinking Wuya. It appears that you are smarter than you used to be considering that we don t need to waste all our time with the monk s.

Wuya : So what will our next move be?

Chase Young : While it is only Omi and Clay at the temple we raid the rest of their Sheng Gong Wu using the Shard of Lightning.

Meanwhile we see Master Monk Guan outside Chase s palace listening in on his conversation with Wuya.

Master Monk Guan : I better warn the monk s. Chase may be stronger than he has ever been before now that Wuya is by his side.

Over at the Great Wall of China we see Raimundo, Kimiko and Dojo.

Dojo : I remember Dashi hid the wand here somewhere.

Jack Spicer : Looking for the Sheng Gong Wu losers. Oh what is it we have here a pair of desperate Xiaolin lovers.

Raimundo : We are just friends Spicer, it was my decision as leader for Omi and Clay to stay behind at the temple because Chase has the Shard of Lightning and himself and Wuya could raid the rest of our Sheng Gong Wu if no one is protecting the vault.

Jack Spicer : Oh sure!!!

Kimiko : Judelai Flip Fire!!!

Jack Spicer : Monkey Bots attack!!!

An army of robots looking like monkeys attack Kimiko and Raimundo.

Raimundo : Typhoon Boom Wind!!!

All of the Monkey Botts are destroyed. Kimiko grabs the Wand of Yashira.

Kimiko : Wand of Yashira.

Kimiko moves Jack Spicer and starts spinning him around.

Raimundo : Shoku Storm Wind!!!

Jack Spicer is sent flying while still spinning. Raimundo and Kimiko leave with the Sheng Gong Wu.  
Back at the temple Master Fung is guarding the vault while Omi and Clay are still on the look out for Chase and Wuya.

Omi : Wait I hear footsteps.

The footsteps get louder so Omi and Clay hop out of the tree they were hiding in ready for battle.

Omi : Prepare for a humiliating defeat, huh?

Clay : Well I ll be a Cheeta s nanny its Master Monk Guan.

Omi : My apologies we are trying to anticipate Chase Young s next move because

Master Monk Guan : I know I know and you are right too young Omi. Chase and Wuya have the Shard of Lightning that will allow them to raid the vault whenever you are most vulnerable. This will be a difficult battle for once Wuya has the 3 necessary Sheng Gong Wu she will have her full powers restored and history will repeat itself. Only this time Chase Young is on the side of evil, we once defeated Wuya but that was only while Chase was good and Dashi was still alive.

Clay : Chase was tough enough when he was by himself with Wuya even Master Fung is struggling to find a way that we can stop the two of them.

Master Monk Guan : Dashi knew that one day Wuya would return so the Xiaolin temple was built to train young monk s like yourselves and for 1,500 years a long line of dragons has stood for the battle that will once again come to fruition. I was the strongest monk when Chase turned to the Haylin side and Dashi always knew that if he left me to defend the world hopefully one day Chase would be returned to the side of good and the world could be safe from evil once more.

Clay : We would have Chase Young on our side if it hadn t of been for Hannibal Bean. What if we defeated him first?

Chase Young : I am afraid that to save Chase once and for all it will take a little time Hannibal himself is another threat but not as dangerous. I have decided to stay at the temple for a while because Chase and Wuya cannot be defeated unless we all work together.

Back at the temple we see Chase Young appearing in front of the vault.

Master Fung : Chase Young is here. Elder monk s attack before he raids the vault.

The elder monk s start fighting off Chase Young but none of them seem to be a match for him.

Chase Young : Shard of

Master Fung shoves his arm and knocks the Shard of Lightning out of Chase s hands. When the Shard hits the ground it smashes.

Chase Young : You are a formidable foe old man but you will not defeat me for I have been training for over 1,500 years and I still have my youth.

Master Fung : We will see about that.

So Chase Young and Master Fung continue fighting while Dojo returns with Kimiko and Raimundo.

Raimundo : What happened to the Shard!!!

Master Fung : Do not worry about it now young Raimundo we cannot let Chase Young raid the vault again.

Master Fung is overpowered by Chase and then he is knocked to the ground.

Kimiko : Wand of Yashira FIRE!!!

Kimiko moves Chase around and traps him in a twister of Fire. Then she gets ready to give him a punch.

Kimiko : Shoku Solar Flare Fire!!!

Chase Young is also knocked to the ground. Meanwhile Wuya comes out of the vault with a few more Sheng Gong Wu.

Raimundo : Shoku Storm Wind!!!

Many of the Sheng Gong Wu are blown out of Wuya s hands but she is still holding on to the Reversing Mirror. Chase grabs the Sheng Gong Wu and so does Kimiko.

Kimiko : Chase and Wuya I challenge you both to a Xiaolin Showdown!!! My Wand of Yashira against your Serpents Tail and Witches Crystal Ball.

Wuya : Name your game young brat!!!

Kimiko : A race to the bottom of the vault the Reversing Mirror is in the last drawer first one to find it wins.

Raimundo : Kim is making a huge bet on this one.

Dojo : But if she pulls it off it will make Chase and Wuya weaker because they will have lost 3 of their most powerful Sheng Gong Wu.

All : Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!  
Gong Ye Tampai!!!

Chase, Wuya and Kimiko start racing down the vault.

Wuya : Serpents Tail.

Kimiko : Wand of Yashira.

Kimiko makes a hole through the vault by blasting Wuya and Chase through it.

Chase Young : Reversing Mirror!

Kimiko : Wudai Star Fire!!!

Kimiko flies down the vault using her dragon element and the Reversing Mirror only fixes the hole made in the vault and restores Wuya to her physical form.  
Kimiko then makes it to the bottom of the vault.

Wuya : Serpents Tail!!!

Kimiko quickly opens the drawer and grabs the Reversing Mirror.

Kimiko : Too slow Wuya!!!

The showdown ends so Kimiko, Wuya and Chase Young are seen outside the vault again. Omi, Clay and Guan then approach Kimiko knowing that they missed a showdown.

Omi : Kimiko did you win all those Sheng Gong Wu?

Kimiko : You missed it Omi. Chase and Wuya thought they were so tough with the Shard of Lightning.

Chase Young : You win this time Kimiko but I am afraid that the next time we challenge it will not be so easy.

So with that Chase and Wuya leave and we see what happens the next day back at the temple.

Master Fung : It was a magnificent victory to have both Chase Young and Wuya beaten. Kimiko you have proved yourself a worthy and gifted young dragon.

Kimiko s Xiaolin outfit suddenly changes and she is wearing the same one as Raimundo.

Kimiko : Aw Master Fung this means a lot it really does.

Master Fung : I have promoted you to Shoku Warrior because you have proven to be ready for this new level.

Clay : Congrats Kimiko you won us a great deal of our Sheng Gong Wu back.

Master Monk Guan : And now with two Shoku warriors on the team it will enhance your chances of winning the battle against Chase Young and Wuya.

Omi : Are Clay and I going to get promoted. You have to say we have done a lot in the past for the good of the temple.

Master Fung : You will be promoted when you are ready and I believe that will be soon.

Kimiko : Ah well two will be enough for the moment so lets go kick evil s butt.

All : Yeah.

With that the episode ends on a victorious note. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel to Episode 1 - The Witches Crystal Ball. Check my profile for back episodes.

Episode 2 - The Homes Of Recreation

It has been a few weeks since Raimundo was promoted as leader and it appears despite his recent loss to Wuya he is leading the monk s in the right direction. This episode starts with Omi facing Wuya in a Xiaolin Showdown over the Cape of Cheung. It is a game of catch the Cheetah.

Omi : Crouching Cougar!!!

Wuya : Silver Manta Ray!!!

Omi is travelling by land as fast as he can while Wuya is flying along in the Silver Manta Ray.

Clay : That Omi should be as fast as a super powered tiger following a hairy rat.

Kimiko : Well I think he should have the advantage with a Sheng Gong Wu that replicates the creature he is chasing.

Raimundo : Don t be too sure of it Kimiko, Wuya is coming through very fast in the Silver Manta Ray.

Omi suddenly jumps out of the Crouching Cougar.

Omi : Tsunami Strike Ice!!!

Omi aims the blast of ice at Wuya and not the Silver Manta Ray but Wuya shoots a blast of energy back at Omi.

Omi : Repulse The Monkey!!!

Omi then dodges Wuya s attack and creates a path to slide.

Omi : Wudai Neptune Ice!!!

Omi slides on the icy floor while creating an iceberg for Wuya to crash in to. Soon enough Omi gets up to speed and catches the Cheetah. The showdown ends so Chase and Wuya are left losing another Sheng Gong Wu.

Chase Young : It appears that you have won again young monk s. Don t believe that this is the end though because there is still a long road to go on the fight against evil.

Our heroes return to the Xiaolin Temple.

Master Fung : I think that you have made great progress my young dragon s. The quests that I sent each of you to fulfil seems to have brought about a change in the maturity and self-taught skills that you all have to deal with on your bigger quest for the Sheng Gong Wu. It will not be long before Omi and Clay too are promoted to Shoku Warrior.

Raimundo : As the new leader of the team I take your compliment for what we have achieved so far.

Master Fung : Speaking of leadership it is now time for you Raimundo to decide what is next for you and your friends.

Raimundo : Does this mean that I can decide anything I want us to do next?

Master Fung : Of course the quest I gave to take was the first step on this new journey.

Raimundo : What about I allow us all to go on a vacation to Hawaii for a week after all our recent battles.

Clay : I take Rai s request, we all need a break of kicking butt.

Kimiko : And we just won ourselves another Sheng Gong Wu so we need time to sit back.

Master Fung : I trust you Raimundo and I will allow you to take this week off. Guan and myself will be here to protect the temple while you are gone.

Master Monk Guan : Remember to take one Sheng Gong Wu each when you are leaving. There are always challenges around the corner.

Omi : Oh we will remember so lets take it to the skies.

Dojo flies the monk s off.  
The next day

Raimundo : Ok we have booked our stay in the 5-star hotel so now its time to split. So what would you guys be happy with spending the day doing?

Kimiko : I will be shopping out for some clothes and stuff.

Clay : I think I better head off check out mama s fancy Hawaiian restaurants. We will need a bit of grub after a good walk.

Omi : I ve already decided I will be looking over the island to find good activities for us to look at during the week.

Raimundo : Ok and I will be checking out the sports stores.

So the monk s split and we see them travelling in different directions across the city. 10 minutes after disbanding with the rest Kimiko has a call on her mobile phone.

Kimiko : Hey Keiko did you get the text I sent you?

Keiko replies.

Kimiko : Yeah so Rai took us all for a vacation so we all split and decided to look at whatever we wanted to check out.

3 hours later Clay is still looking for good restaurants and comes across one with a name he enjoys listening to in his mind.  
Staring at the restaurant

Clay : Hmm Basil s Texas Barbecue Buffet.  
Aw what in self taught nation am I doing? I should be thinking what are the rest of the gang getting up to.

Omi and Dojo are still looking around and they see a number of amusements but none particularly appealing but the beaches and the surfing ranges.

Omi : Typical Raimundo to take us to a place like this on our vacation?

Dojo : You do have to admit it s kind of nice. I could get used to this just being away from the temple for a week no evil villains to worry about, no Sheng Gong Wu vaults. This is just the homes of recreation my good Omi boy.

Kimiko is then seen walking out of the busy streets and towards the beach where she watches the beautiful scenery with the sun about to set. Raimundo comes walking down the other side of the coastline.

Kimiko : Rai come over.

Raimundo is surprised Kimiko asked him so he just walks over to speak to her.

Kimiko : It seems like it has been a long day hasn t it?

Raimundo : No I just think it is because we have had so few days off during our 4 years training at the Xiaolin Temple. It is only now that I have become leader that I can make more of the decisions for us as a team.

Kimiko : Yeah actually now that I think about it does make the years we trained for seem even longer.

The two of them walk down to the beach and start wandering along the coastline by the sea.

Raimundo : I know that you think this is crazy but we actually have a lot in common.

Kimiko : Do you really think so Rai?

Raimundo : It was like a whole new life for us all those years ago when we came to the temple and started training. We were both doing well in school, we both had a plan for the future and we just enjoyed our lives the same way as other teenagers.

Kimiko : I have to admit it was sort of weird for me moving in to a new life style and having to live with you guys for 4 whole years. Maybe if there was other girls at the temple I would have felt different but eventually I got used to you guys.

Raimundo : I got used to being there if you remember when Omi defeated Mala Mala Jong and Master Fung did not promote me to Xiaolin Apprentice. I will never forget when that happened it was all because of me that Wuya was restored to her fleshy form.

Kimiko : It was just a phase that you went through and Master Fung was proud of you when you overcame it and so were the rest of us. Even ask Omi, Dojo or Clay.

Raimundo : It took me a while to forgive myself because although I had Wuya defeated in the end it was still some time before I was given the rank of Apprentice.

Kimiko : But you totally saved our lives Wuya s rock beasts were about to squish us all and then you opened the puzzle box Omi got from Dashi.

Raimundo : I think that you are right. I just had to redeem myself because at the time I was afraid of the decisions I made in life and I didn t know if what I had done was right.

Kimiko : Master Fung probably made you leader because you faced that period and realised what had become of them. You worked your way towards earning the rank of Shoku Warrior and you deserved it in the end.

Raimundo : Omi always rubbed it in my face that I was the last who made it to Apprentice. When Dojo had his Sheng Gong Wu craving Master Fung asked one of us to stay behind and keep him in the cage.

We see flashbacks of Master Fung asking one of them to guard Dojo.

Omi : Raimundo you stay behind.

Master Fung : No Omi you will stay behind and watch Dojo.

Omi : What why me and not Raimundo? It took him the longest to become an Apprentice and no one thought he would make it. I mean except for me.

Back in the present

Kimiko : You and Omi were always funny. I still look back at some of those fights you used to have, you were like brothers Omi always believed he was the bigger one but you showed him.

Raimundo : When I was chosen by Master Fung as the leader of the team Omi gave me a sign of respect and I think he learned his lesson because he always wanted to be the better brother as you said.

Kimiko : It was always fun to see the two of you going against one another like Cats and Dogs. I think it strengthened your bond because now yourself and Omi are the best of friends.

Raimundo : I always knew that from my promotion it was not the end because evil will never be fully destroyed as Master Fung would usually say.

Kimiko : It may be that we would save the world once and evil would need time to recover. We always win out in the end even there when Omi won the Cape of Cheung and the Silver Manta Ray from Wuya.

Raimundo : Wuya was once our toughest enemy until Chase Young came along.

Kimiko : Wuya could have been far worse but Chase did not restore her full powers and I am sure he had a very good reason for it.

Raimundo : It is hard to believe that those two have finally put their differences aside. Do you think it will last?

Kimiko : Hopefully not if we stay strong and keep our guard for all the showdowns.

Raimundo : I remember Omi telling us that when Master Fung gave us each a quest Omi devised a plan to travel back in time and stop Hannibal Bean from turning Chase Young evil. It backfired and in the alternate universe Hannibal ended up turning Guan to the Haylin side instead.

Kimiko : It seems that no matter what is done to stop it Chase will always end up on the dark side.

Raimundo : Master Monk Guan believes that if we keep fighting there is still a chance that there may be good left in Chase.

Kimiko : It will be a long shot but hopefully we will still be able to save him.

Raimundo : It is only recently that Omi chose that as his quest that I have started considering would I want Chase back on our side. It was a decision that he made 1,500 years ago wishing for eternal life and it may haunt him for the rest of his time on Earth.

Kimiko : Not if we can battle it out and bring him back to the good side.

Raimundo : Master Monk Guan may be the key to achieving that goal. I have a feeling that there is more to the fact he joined Master Fung at the temple than we know.

Kimiko : Guan was best friends witch Chase so I think we could still do it with him by our side.

Raimundo : As he said there is a reason that Dashi trusted him to never give up on Chase.

The sun is ready to set on the beautiful Hawaiian Beach and Kimiko stands there in front of Raimundo thinking of all they had talked about.

Raimundo : Walking down here thinking about all that we have gone through over the past 4 years makes me think that we have learned more over our time training in the temple than we though we would before joining.

Kimiko : And more.

Kimiko takes Raimundo by the arm and wraps it around her back. The two of them stare at each other and laugh.

Raimundo : You must think that I am such a fool taking my time off just to talk.

Kimiko : I actually don t I m just thinking about the sunset. We don t get to see this everyday back at the temple.

Kimiko prepares to kiss Raimundo and Raimundo is ready to do the same. So the pair stand together and kiss one another on the lips as the sun sets, smiling comfortably afterwards.

Raimundo : It s getting late now would you like to go and have a look where the others are?

Kimiko : We may as well I don t want us losing Omi, Clay and Dojo.

Raimundo calls Clay on his mobile.

Clay : Hi Raimundo where are you? I think I found Omi and Dojo so I just got to tell them and we can all get back together.

Raimundo replies to Clay and tells him where they are.

Clay : Omi I know where Rai and Kim are.

Dojo : Great looks like the gang are back.

Omi : Not just yet Dojo.

Within 5 minutes the monk s are all re-united.

Raimundo : Well that seemed like a quick split for such a long day.

Clay : It was probably long because it has been so long since we were away from the temple just like this.

Omi : I believe that when we return to the temple a new journey will be straight behind the wall.

Raimundo (thinking) : Oh my god that was sooooo lame.

Kimiko : I think what you mean to say is that a new adventure lies straight around the corner.

Omi : Once again I stand corrected.

Clay : Well what do you say we get a move on after all that we could have done during the day.

Raimundo (thinking) : Oh I think I had the most fun out of all of us.

Raimundo : That s the spirit Clay. Its time for us to go see our hotel that we will be staying for the week and get a good long rest.

With that the Xiaolin monk s fled and they return to their hotel.  
Meanwhile back at the temple Chase Young and Wuya have came back to attack now that the monk s are gone so they approach Master Fung and Master Monk Guan.

Master Monk Guan : It s Chase and Wuya.

Master Fung : You are not going to get the Sheng Gong Wu.

Wuya : Who is stopping us the monk s are gone and you are weak in your old age.

Chase Young : Unlike the rest of us.

Chase Young starts attacking Guan and Fung but the two of them fight back. Mainly Master Monk Guan fights Chase in this scene.

Chase Young : I see that you have kept up with your training all these years Master Monk Guan.

Master Monk Guan : I have never let my guard down. I have always been here to protect the world from evil alongside the rest of the Xiaolin monk s over the generations. They have been fighting to keep the peace for 1,500 years.

Chase Young : You may think that you once knew me. Even Hannibal Bean thought that he had me figured out but in the end I trapped him in the Ying Yang World until the monk s brought him back.

Master Monk Guan : Hannibal was using you all those years ago, he knew that you wanted Dashi to have us both promoted to Xiaolin Dragon. Your desire was your fall in the end.

Chase Young : My turn to the Haylin side was not my fall it was the beginning of a new life for me I did not need to live in the shadows for my whole life.

Master Monk Guan : You do not believe that Chase I know that you don t.

Chase Young : I needed to make my own decisions and to become a Dragon it took independence and it took a determined effort to put everything behind. I had to be free of Hannibal and I had to map out my own journey.

Master Fung is still fighting Wuya mostly just defending himself and not fighting back as much.

Wuya : What s wrong old man can t fight a girl. You will never save the Sheng Gong Wu without the monk s if you go by that old image of men being stronger.

Master Fung : You will not have the Sheng Gong Wu.

Wuya : There are only three that I need, the Witches Crystal Ball, the Wand of Yahira and the Cape of Cheung.

Master Fung : The monk s have them.

Chase Young : Seems very reasonable. Surely they would not leave them here at the temple when those three are the only ones we need.

Wuya : I will rule the world once more as soon as I have my full powers restored.

Chase stops his fight with Guan and Master Fung is no longer fighting Wuya.

Chase Young : I believe that our work here is done.

Wuya : The monk s will be our next target.

Chase Young : Wuya I believe that I made the right decision by putting our differences aside for the sake of evil.

With that Chase Young and Wuya walk off until they are out of sight.

Master Fung : I hope that I have trained the monk s well enough for facing Chase and Wuya again. I sense that it will not be long before the world once again faces a battle as tough as it did 1,500 years ago.

Master Monk Guan : History will repeat itself and Wuya will have her full powers back. Hopefully Chase Young will find it in his heart as he did so long ago that we need him to save the world.

Back at Hawaii we see the Xiaolin monk s at the 5 star hotel they are staying in for one week. They are all gone to bed happy with the day that they took off and looking forward to more during the week. Little do they know that evil is just around the corner and it won t be long before they are challenged once again by Chase Young and Wuya.  
So the episode ends on a tense note with the monk s knowing that they are enjoying their week off but Chase and Wuya could be planning to attack when they least expect it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3 The Smiling Shin Charms

As the leader of the monk s Master Fung gave Raimundo the choice of what was next for his team. Raimundo decided that after fighting evil for months on end it was time for himself and the rest of the Xiaolin Monk s to take a vacation so he brought them all to Hawaii for a week. This episode begins with our heroes relaxing by the seaside and little do they know that evil is just around the corner and it will be found in the most unlikely place.  
As the Xiaolin monk s enjoy their vacation away from the temple we see Kimiko in her usual blue and pink two-piece swimsuit building a huge sandcastle with Clay the blonde headed cowboy with a muscular body wearing light blue shorts. Raimundo wearing a dark green pair of trunks is in the sea playing games with Omi the bald-headed monk with a red pair of shorts. Raimundo and Omi are splashing each other around and Raimundo continues to slag Omi over the fact that he wasn t made leader.  
Their fun is about to stop as Dojo the small green dragon is ready to interrupt their time off.

Dojo : Heads up kids, I know were all having fun but

Kimiko : Let me guess a new Sheng Gong Wu has just revealed itself.

Dojo : Exactly what I was about to say thanks Kimiko.

Raimundo : So what is it?

Dojo : The Aqualancer Turbo. It is very similar to the Silver Manta Ray except it travels on water and when you are not going for a cruise the Sheng Gong Wu can be used as a water gun to attack your foe.

Omi : Oh this Sheng Gong Wu is mine. I am the dragon of water!!!

Raimundo : Yes but I am the leader.

Kimiko : Uh yeah but I am the one who beat both Chase Young and Wuya the last time they raided the Xiaolin temple.

Clay : That may be so but I am the last one to make an argument over the whole thing.

Dojo : Clay has a good point. Lets go!!!

So Dojo turns into a 30 feet long dragon and flies off.

Dojo : You know Clay I never understood why Master Fung did not make you the leader of the team because you are the most mature.

Clay : Aw yeah but you gotta hand it to our good owl Rai here. Remember he tried to turn to the Haylin side once and it was only when he realised what Wuya had put us through that he came back to us.

Raimundo : I can hardly even remember that it was such a long time ago.

So the monk s arrive at the Meditteranean where the Sheng Gong Wu is located. Our heroes then see it on the beach of an island across the sea only half a mile away.

Raimundo : Sheng Gong Wu dead ahead. I will take it and you guys can fight off anyone else who tries to stop us.

Then Jack Spicer comes along in his flying machine.

Jack Spicer : Looking for the Sheng Gong Wu. Look no further Jack Spicer evil boy genius is here. Sharkbots attack!!!

A group of robots shaped like Sharks jump out of the sea and start attacking our heroes.

Omi : Be gone nasty creatures. Wudai Neptune Water!!!

Omi kicks the Sharks and uses his dragon element.

Kimiko : Shoku Solar Fire!!!

Clay : Wudai Crater Earth!!!

Raimundo : Wind!!!

Raimundo uses his element to fly off and land on the island. So Raimundo takes the Sheng Gong Wu and Omi is about to attack Jack Spicer but a force of wind comes heading towards Jack s flying machine.

Omi : Prepare to lose Spicer.

The blast of wind sends Jack Spicer flying backwards and he lands in the sea.

Kimiko : Raimundo did you do that?

Raimundo : No I just grabbed the Sheng Gong Wu huh?

Meanwhile a figure dressed in a blue Xiaolin outfit with a red shirt underneath and red pants appears beside Raimundo. He has brownish purplish hair and a wicked smile on his face.

Shin Charms : I believe that my work here is done.

Kimiko : Oh my god who is that?

Kimiko starts blushing and Dojo drops our heroes on to the island to pick up Raimundo.

Shin Charms : Ah my lady. That foolish boy thought that he had the Sheng Gong Wu I was only trying to make sure he did not interfere with this moment. This moment alone is where we meet.

Raimundo (thinking) : For peeps sake who does this guy think he is?

Kimiko (laughing) : Oh gosh your too much just tell us who you are.

Shin Charms : My name is Shin Charms. I was once a Xiaolin Monk like yourselves and I was trained in the temple by Master Fung. I am now a fully accomplished Xiaolin Dragon and training monk s from all over.

Kimiko : Hey eh why don t you come back to Hawaii with us. We are on a vacation for a week, Raimundo here decided to give us a break off fighting evil and training at the temple for a week because he is the leader.

Shin Charms : Sure I don t see why not. I may as well hang around for a while.

So with that the Xiaolin monk s return to Hawaii with Shin Charms and back at Chase Young s palace himself and Wuya are watching on the monk s.

Wuya : Who is that guy with the monk s. He looks hot?

Chase Young : Argh I don t like him one bit that is Shin Charms. I know him well and he may just be my greatest enemy.

Wuya : What do you mean Chase?

Chase Young : Next to Master Monk Guan he is one of the strongest Xiaolin Monk s left alive. He once trained at the temple as the dragon of Wind. Shin had great potential and when he left the temple he came to me so I could train him even further. Shin is no friend of mine for once I trained him I asked would he join the dark side but he refused and he left continuing to fight on the side of good.

Now we see flashbacks of Chase s past with Shin Charms.

Shin Charms : No Chase there is not a chance I will ever turn to the Haylin side.

Chase Young : You re future could be in my hands. We could have the world at our feet so why don t you allow me to teach you the ways of evil?

Shin Charms : I will never find the love of my life through fighting on your side Chase. I bid you farewell. Our paths will cross again.

After that we see back in the future.

Chase Young : His one and only goal in life is to find the woman of his dreams and he refused to join the Haylin side because he would be recognised as an evil dour instead of some fantasias pretty boy. He makes me sick Shin Charms does.

Wuya : Sounds like my kind of man just once we can bring him to our side.

Chase Young : I put my trust in you Wuya now the question is will it last?

Wuya : I have the perfect plan. Kimiko should be our first target.

Chase Young : I like the way you ve been thinking lately Wuya. Kimiko might just be the bait that we need to lure Shin to our side.

Chase Young and Wuya look through their crystal ball at the Xiaolin Monk s back in Hawaii where Kimiko is currently enjoying a walk through the city with Shin.

Shin Charms : So yeah I was once a Xiaolin Dragon in training like yourself. Master Fung saw the potential in me and he told me that I may just be the chosen one who will once again save the world from 10,000 years of darkness.

Kimiko : So I believe Master Fung has been telling us lately that the worst is yet to come. Master Monk Guan has just joined the temple because Wuya and Chase Young are stronger than ever now that they have joined forces and Guan senses that there is still good in Chase.

Shin Charms : At the moment I can t see that. I know Chase personally I actually trained with him when I left the temple. Chase saw my potential as Master Fung did and he tried to turn me to the side of evil but I refused. I still don t know what is my gaol for the future I have been looking for a long time and still don t have my dream figured out.

Kimiko : Who knows. Maybe we could all find out for ourselves what the future holds. I am not sure yet and neither are Omi or Clay. Rai wants to be a professional footballer and play for Brazil at the moment he may need a little more training though.

Kimiko laughs and Shin laughs back with her as they walk along. Meanwhile we see Hannibal Bean flying on the Ying-Yang bird behind them.

Hannibal Bean : Who is this? It can t be a new dragon surely. The last thing I need is another Xiaolin pimp to deal with.

Hannibal flies off with the Ying-Yang bird and that night we see the Monk s back at the hotel this time with Shin.

Raimundo : So you re telling us that you used to be a monk training at the temple as well?

Shin Charms : I was indeed and I was trained as the dragon of Wind just like you are Raimundo.

We see Omi speaking sarcastically to Raimundo.

Omi : Oh yeah but you got to hand it to Raimundo, he is the real dragon of the wind. That is why Master Fung picked you as leader isn t it?

Raimundo : Oh yeah the cheese ball here has finally admitted that I deserved the title.

Kimiko laughs while speaking to Omi too.

Kimiko : All those years you were trying to teach Raimundo and now he is teaching you.

Omi : Oh yes indeed but Raimundo still has a long way to go as do the rest of us. Rising to Shoku Warrior was but one step on the long road to becoming a fully trained Xiaolin Dragon.

Meanwhile the Monk s notice the sound of someone creeping around outside their hotel room.

Clay : Hey did you guys hear that?

Omi : I sense danger.

Raimundo : All right guys lets prepare for battle.

Kimiko : Is anyone really watching us right now?

None of the Monk s seem to know until a tall figure with dark green hair and armour opens up the window of the hotel room and emerges in front of them.

Clay : What a rotten Snake in the grass its Chase Young!!!

Chase Young : Well Shin it has been a long time hasn t it.

Shin Charms : Chase Young. If you are here to turn me to the Haylin side it will not work I have found my place on the side of good and I am here to stay.

Chase Young : Is that so? Well before long you won t have much of a choice because I have ways of making you change your mind.

Shin Charms : If it is a challenge you are looking for I suggest that you leave so we can fight elsewhere. This is not the right place.

Chase Young : If you insist.

So with that Chase Young follows Shin Charms until they arrive at a location overlooking the sea but enough free space for a fight. The Monk s are watching from the sidelines.

Shin Charms : Chase Young I challenge you to a showdown.

Clay : Sweet love of thanksgiving. I hope that Shin knows what he is doing.

Dojo : Well we won t lose any Sheng Gong Wu because in a plan normal regular showdown the warriors only use their martial-arts skills.

We see flashbacks of the time when the Monk s first met Chase Young and Master Monk Guan challenged him to a showdown.

Master Monk Guan : Chase Young I challenge you to a showdown.

Dojo : A plain owl regular showdown. We haven t had one of those in a while.

Chase Young : No Sheng Gong Wu we will use only our martial-arts skills.

Then we look back at the present day.

Shin Charms : If I lose I will come with you and listen to what you wish to tell me but if you lose you have to leave us be.

Chase Young : I accept your challenge Shin.

Both : Gong Ye Tampai!!!

Chase Young transforms to Reptillian Chase the form where we see him as a giant green lizard.

Chase Young and Shin Charms are attacking one another with all their might and the showdown kicks off to a mighty start. The two warriors fight at an enormous speed while running back to land a hit on the other.

Clay : Well I ll be this is one of the closest showdowns that I have seen in quite some time.

Kimiko : Chase Young and Shin Charms are evenly matched their moves mirror one another.

Shin Charms knocks Chase away from him and Chase is sent to the other side of the pitch while Shin comes running back to attack him again.

Chase Young : Repulse the monkey!!!

Shin is knocked to the ground and Chase steps on his arm.

Chase Young : Given up yet because it will only get worse if you do not join me. You and I can make the world a better place for the sake of evil.

Shin Charms : When will you ever learn your lesson Chase.

Shin unleashes all his remaining strength and pulls out his arms sending Chase flying on his back.

Shin Charms : Dragon Dash Wind!!!

Shin lifts himself above the ground and attacks Chase Young while he is still in mid-air. With that Chase Young lands on the ground while Shin is the one who stands over him.

Shin Charms : I take it as a victory for me.

Chase Young : I accept defeat this time.

So with that the showdown ends and Chase transforms back to his human form and stands up again.

Chase Young : You win Shin but know this our paths will cross again. This battle has only begun.

Shin Charms : I agree. Till the next time.

With that we see Chase walking away and he jumps into the Silver Manta Ray before taking off. The next day we see the monk s back at the beach this time with Shin Charms.

Kimiko : Well we owe it to you Shin. You really kicked Chase s butt and just when he was ruining the one and only vacation away we ever get.

Shin Charms : It was a pleasure to give you all a hand. It was only the first of many more victories that we will have.

Omi : So does this mean that you are joining us for good?

Shin Charms : For a while anyway.

With that we see Kimiko walking up to give Shin a hug and she also kisses him on the cheek.

Kimiko : We can really use another dragon on the team.

Omi : Oh yes so that should mean Raimundo is no longer the leader because he is not the one on the team with the highest rank.

Kimiko : Erm excuse me there are actually two Shoku Warrior s on this team now.

Kimiko smiles over the fact that she was also made a Shoku Warrior.

Omi : Oh of course Kimiko bad mine.

Clay : I think what he meant to say was my bad and you can t blame Omi really.

Omi : You are right Clay. That just means that we are all one step closer to saving the world from evil now that we have another fully trained Dragon.

With that the episode ends on a positive note as the Monk s look forward to seeing more great victories with Shin Charms in future. 


	4. Chapter 4

I think I need a little help with descriptions in this episode so if anyone could tell me how I could improve I will work on that when I edit this chapter.  
Anyway just to remind those of you who missed the last few episodes I will go over all the main things that happened. As the leader Raimundo took himself and the Monk s on a vacation to Hawaii for one week after many tough battles with evil. In Hawaii they met a new Monk who used to train at the temple called Shin Charms. Shin fell in love with Kimiko and his dragon element is also wind so Raimundo might face some competition. Lets just wait and see how it goes

Episode 4 - Hula Dance Showdown

It is another beautiful day in Hawaii and Raimundo is playing a game of soccer on the beach with Omi.

Get ready Omi here I come Raimundo yells.

Bring it on Raimundo Omi says with confidence.

Raimundo kicks the ball hoping he will score in to Omi s goal but Omi manages to run back to the goal just in time and he kicks it out. The ball then flies back heading towards Raimundo. Raimundo kicks it back. This time the ball lands in to Omi s goal.

Too slow Omi Raimundo tells him.

Omi replies My soccer skills may not be as good as my martial-arts skills but that does not mean that I cannot keep up with the two .

Omi kicks the ball back as hard as he can and this time it lands in Raimundo s goal post.

Swift shot Omi Raimundo said.

Omi answers Thanks Rai .

Meanwhile Kimiko is going for a walk through the city with Shin Charms the new dragon on the team.

So Kimiko is this your first time being in Hawaii too? Shin asks her.

It is actually I have always wanted to go here though. It is just a coincidence that we bumped into you Kimiko replies.

Shin Charms tells her I think it was more than just a coincidence .

Maybe it was Kimiko says with passion.

Kimiko and Shin then come across a girl on the street with long red hair going down below her shoulders. This girl is wearing a green Hawaiian dress with a skirt and a clamp. The girl is medium height about 5 6 and she suddenly looks at our heroes with a passionate smile.

Hi there how are you, just tourists or inhabitants. The girl asks them.

Yeah actually we are visitors who are just gone on a trip. This is our first time in Hawaii but it s a really nice place. Kimiko replies.

Oh really well I am sure that you will both love it I guess I really should introduce myself my name is Hermosa. I live here in Hawaii with my boyfriend. I am just on my way to his place so we can meet up. How about yourselves? Hermosa asks them.

Hermosa continues to smile in a suspiciously happy tone.

My name is Shin Charms I am just here for a visit and this is Kimiko. We just met and were getting to know each other Shin says.

I am Kimiko I came with my friends and they are on the beach playing soccer. Shin just decided to take me for a walk Kimiko said.

Well it is a very nice pleasure to meet the two of you said Hermosa with confidence.

Hermosa makes a funny smile as she thinks about what to say next.

Hey how about I teach you both the Hula Dance? Hermosa asked.

The Hula Dance? I have heard of that before isn t it a traditional style Hawaiian dance? Shin asked her.

Yes it is and what would be a better time to see it than now Hermosa questioned.

Kimiko answered Sure thing I would love to learn it. Wouldn t you Shin?

Kimiko looks at Shin Charms with a happy smile excited about what learning a new dance could mean for the two of them.

Yeah I don t see why not Shin replied happily.

Meanwhile back at the beach it is starting to get dark and Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo have just decided to get ready to go back to the hotel.

Kimiko and Shin sure have been out for a while. Think we should give them a call and see what is going on? Clay questions.

Most definitely we must see to it that the two of them do not get into any trouble Omi answered.

Yeah you just want to get Kimiko back because Shin is with her Dojo told Omi with a quirky smile.

Woo I get it Dojo pondered. Raimundo on the other hand is starting to think what could they be doing.

Aw man I think we really should. I better ring her now Raimundo said.

Raimundo blushes and calls Kimiko on his mobile phone. Kimiko is now on another beach down by Hermosa s home, she is wearing a dark blue Hawaiian dress while Shin is wearing a green man s costume. The two of them are being though the Hula Dance by Hermosa. As Kimiko s phone is in her handbag and Hermosa won t let her touch it she is not able to answer the calls.

Hermosa can I take a break my phone keeps ringing Kimiko pleaded.

Wait a few minutes Kimiko you can return the call when I finishing teaching you Hermosa ordered.

On a bench watching youtube videos on their laptop is Hermosa s boyfriend Dory. Dory is a tall young man about 6 2, he has slightly long brown stripy hair and he is wearing a red man s Hawaiian costume.

These videos are hilarious darling I should really show you afterwards Dory told her.

That would be cool honey right after I m done with these two Hermosa told him.

Kimiko looks at Hermosa with a slightly annoyed face. Two hours later it is completely dark. Omi, Raimundo and Clay are on Dojo flying all over the islands to find Kimiko and Shin.

Any luck Dojo? Omi asks.

Not yet Omi thanks the Sun Chi Lantern is a really handy Sheng Gong Wu when it is too dark to see overhead Dojo answered.

Did Kimiko take any Sheng Gong Wu with her at all. That might make it easier? Raimundo asks.

Eh yeah actually I think she had the Star Hanabi, typical girl! Dojo replied.

Could you try and locate it Dojo? Omi asked him.

I will try but it won t be easy replies Dojo.

Meanwhile back at Chase Young s palace Wuya is using the Witches Crystal Ball, which has a second function. The Sheng Gong Wu not only allows the holder to watch over someone but also to speak to them from afar.

Good work Hermosa everything is going according to plan Wuya called on Hermosa.

Thanks Wuya I decided to take a break Dory is now showing the two of them funny videos on the internet just to make sure we keep them where they are Hermosa answered.

Hu a new Sheng Gong Wu has been revealed and it is down in New Zealand Wuya tells her.

All right tell me where the Sheng Gong Wu is and what it does? Hermosa asked.

The Sheng Gong Wu Wuya replies.

Meanwhile back on Dojo Omi and Raimundo are looking at the newly activated Sheng Gong Wu in the scroll.

Is the Invincible Cloak. It allows the user to protect themselves against any non-physical attack. That would be like your Dragon elements an evil dour would use the Wu as a defence for the attacks Dojo reveals.

Only thing is we won t let evil get this Sheng Gong Wu Omi stated.

We still need to find Kimiko though Raimundo told Omi.

Raimundo quickly makes another phone call and Kimiko manages to answer it this time.

Hello Rai answered Kimiko.

Kim could you tell us where you are because a new Sheng Gong Wu just activated Raimundo asks her.

Kimiko tells Raimundo exactly where to find her. Hermosa then finds Kimiko on the phone as she walks back.

Hermosa screams Kimiko you stupid girl I told you not to touch your phone until I finished teaching you the Hula Dance .

It was an emergency and my friends really need me now Kimiko yelled back.

Ok be like that you can leave me if you wish. It doesn t make a difference I will just head off with Dory Hermosa said in a snobby tone.

Hermosa and Dory walk away from Kimiko and Shin Charms and they leave using their speedboat, which also uses a Sheng Gong Wu detector.

The new Sheng Gong Wu is in New Zealand. We should be able to make it before the Monk s Hermosa says with hope.

Well lets get a move on so Dory said.

Dojo then arrives beside Hermosa s house.

You right? Dojo asks.

Yes we are Kimiko replies.

Kimiko and Shin Charms jump on to Dojo and Omi starts laughing over Kimiko s new Hawaiian dress. Kimiko s head turns red as she looks at Omi feeling slightly annoyed.

What s so funny Omi? Kimiko questions.

Oh Kimiko you have really overdone with yourself this time. That disguise is most amusing Omi answers.

Not my usual style but this girl just made me wear it Kimiko states with a hint of anger.

I don t know Kimiko she seemed kind of weird Shin recalled.

Yeah I thought so too. She kept always laughing and smiling to herself. Something must be up with that girl Kimiko ponders while replying.

Raimundo blushes looking at Kimiko in her new outfit. When the Monk s arrive in New Zealand they find the Sheng Gong Wu on a beach of rocks. While Hermosa and Dory have not yet arrived Jack Spicer suddenly arrives.

Well well if it isn t the dorks who took a week off training just to kick back Jack Spicer states and starts laughing.

You are the one who needs a bit of training Jack Kimiko states.

Training in humiliation that is said Raimundo.

I think not. Hula Bots attack!!! ordered Jack Spicer.

Jack calls an army of robots that resemble Hula girls to attack the Monk s.

Kimiko attacks Star Hanabi Fire!!!

Sword of the Storm Wind!!! Raimundo strikes.

A gust of fading flames destroys all of Jack s robots. Jack Spicer however is on the rocks prepared to grab the Sheng Gong Wu.

So you beat my robots the Invincible Cloak is still mine Jack Spicer said.

Suddenly Jack is kicked in the head and sent to the other side of the beach. To the Monk s surprise Hermosa and Dory appear in front of them. Hermosa grabs the Sheng Gong Wu.

I believe that this one is mine Hermosa said.

Shin Charms replies Oh no its not. Wind!!!

Shin unleashes a gust that blasts the Invincible Cloak out of Hermosa s arms. Shin, Kimiko, Hermosa and Dory all jump up to catch the Sheng Gong Wu and they each grab a hold of it.

Well I believe that now we have a settle to score with the two of you Dory says.

Kimiko, Shin I challenge the two of you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami Hermosa demands.

But you have no Sheng Gong Wu to wager Kimiko asks.

I beg to differ Kimiko. I wager my Sapphire Dragon against your Star Hanabi Hermosa answered. The Sapphire Dragon is a small sapphire Sheng Gong Wu shaped like a Snakelike Dragon.

I wager my Shadow Slicer against Shin s Longi Kite Dory says as he increases the bet.

How did you get those two Sheng Gong Wu? Kimiko questions.

That s what evil villains do they steal. And they double cross, get used to it Hermosa orders.

We double crossed you two so it was easy to steal the Sheng Gong Wu Dory reprised.

Whatever, name your game Shin asked.

Dance Under Danger of The Dragon. The Sapphire Dragon will attack us from the sky as we dance on this beach and the last pair standing wins Hermosa tells them.

Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!!! The four of them called.

A wide stage about 3 stories long rises above the rocky seashore where Kimiko and Shin are standing in the same Hula dress and costume they wore. Hermosa and Dory are wearing the same clothes as they were when they introduced themselves to the Monk s. The Sapphire Dragon transforms from a Sheng Gong Wu into a long and very life-like Dragon.  
Kimiko and Shin stand on one side of the stage while Hermosa and Dory stand on the other. The two pairs each have their arms around one another about to dance and the Sapphire Dragon is staring down at them.

Gong Ye Tampai They all shouted.

With that Kimiko starts dancing with Shin as Hermosa does with Dory. The Sapphire Dragon is firing down blue flames in both directions.

Longi Kite Shin called out.

Shin placed the green dragon like Sheng Gong Wu on his back, which then allowed him to fly. Shin let Kimiko jump on his back so he could take her too while avoiding the Dragon s flames.

Star Hanabi Fire!!! Kimiko shouted.

Kimiko launched a flamethrower to counteract the Sapphire Dragon s flames and redirect them towards Dory and Hermosa.

Shadow Slicer Hermosa and Dory said as they both held the Sheng Gong Wu.

A holigram of Hermosa and Dory was created, which intercepted the Sapphire Dragon s flame and then it turned to Sapphire.

Sapphire Dragon I order you to attack them Hermosa yelled as she pointed towards Kimiko and Shin.

That is not fair the Dragon is supposed to turn either of us to Sapphire Kimiko argued.

My showdown my rules Hermosa stated.

The Sapphire Dragon looked down at Kimiko and Shin and launched another blast of blue flames at them.

Come on you can t lose it now Kim Clay said.

Raimundo you have been most quiet this whole time watching Kimiko and Shin Omi questioned.

I don t know maybe we should just let them get on with the showdown Raimundo answered.

A blast of blue flames is coming towards Kimiko and Shin.

Shoku Solar Fire Kimiko said.

Kimiko counters the Sapphire Dragon s flame with one of her own.

Talk about fighting fire with fire Clay says.

You go girl! Raimundo said with uncertainty.

Wind!!! Shin said with contempt.

A ball of red and blue flames created from Kimiko and the Sapphire Dragon s attacks is aimed towards Hermosa and Shin, which hits them before they can react. Hermosa and Dory are then turned to sapphire statues so the showdown ends.  
The high stage disappears so Kimiko, Shin, Hermosa and Dory are all back on the rocky beach.

Kimiko looked at the Sapphire Dragon with a determined face ready to take him down.

Wudilai Flip Fire Kimiko called out.

Kimiko launched towards the Dragon in a sphere of flames, which then defeated the Sapphire Dragon and turned him back to a small blue Sheng Gong Wu.  
When the Dragon disappeared Hermosa and Dory were freed from their state as Sapphire statues.

It s over you guys win Hermosa told them.

Kimiko I m so glad that your back with us Raimundo said in joy as he walked over from behind Kimiko and gave her a huge hug.

Ok I m just glad that all that madness is over Kimiko said with relief.

So then we see Chase Young s palace when Hermosa and Dory return.

I should have known that we could not rely on you two Chase Young said with anger.

We just got unlucky Chase it will not be the same next time Hermosa promised.

There will not be a next time I m afraid. You chose the wrong showdown and you can see how it backfired Chase told them.

The Sapphire Dragon s weakness is fire and that is Kimiko s element. You were bound to lose no matter what happened Wuya said with agreeing to Chase.

Just let us stay with you guys. We will make up for it when we have the chance Dory asked Chase.

Well I guess that one loss will not make the two of you completely useless Chase admitted.

Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin Temple we see that the Monk s have returned and they introduce Shin Charms to Master Fung.

Shin it has been a long time. May I say that you will be a fine new companion to the temple Master Fung told him.

Thanks Master I m just glad to help training dragons in need Shin stated.

I think that this successful week away has proven all of your skills as independent Dragon s Master Fung told Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay.

Suddenly Omi and Clay s Xiaolin Uniforms are changed as the old red ones with blue sashes disappear and a new outfit appears in their place.  
Omi is now wearing a light blue Xiaolin Uniform with a yellow sash and red pants. Clay is wearing a green Uniform with a yellow sash and red pants.

I think that you two Omi and Clay are now ready for the next level. Shoku Warrior Master Fung said with a proud face.

Thank you Master Omi said.

So now that the week is over how about I get the four of you back to doing some rigorous training Master Fung asked.

Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay all fell to the ground with a depressing mood as they would have to work again.

I was not joking Master Fung said.

Aw master please Omi pleaded.

With that the episode ends on a happy and partially disappointing ending for the Monk s as they would now be training again. 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will include flashbacks of episodes such as Episode 39 Saving Omi and an off-scene look back on Episode 51 Time After Time (1) that I have created. These episodes were originally part of the Xiaolin Showdown series.

I do not own the rights to any of the material here and this piece is written as a non-profit fan story. Xiaolin Showdown is owned by Warner Brothers Entertainment, Cartoon Network and Christy Hui.

Episode 5 – A New Phase of Action

As this episode begins we see Dojo flying the Monk's towards a small village in India where a new Sheng Gong Wu has just been revealed.

""The new Sheng Gong Wu is called the Saber's Spellbinder"" said Dojo.

""What does this new yet catchy titled Sheng Gong Wu do?"" asked Omi.

Kimiko who was wearing a light blue tube top with a gray coat, dark blue skirt and dark pink pigtails tried to answer Omi's question. She was reading the scroll trying to find out the Sheng Gong Wu's power.

""It says here that the Wu activates when another Sheng Gong Wu is used and it makes the effect permanent"" answered Kimiko.

""Example"" Clay asked.

""My guess if the Shard of Lightning is activated you will be able to permanently freeze time and do whatever you like"" answered Shin Charms the fifth monk who recently joined the Shoku Warriors.

""I say we get that Wu. It is almost unimaginable how dangerous it would be in the wrong hands"" Raimundo said with fear.

Meanwhile Jack Spicer who is heading towards the Indian village in his flying machine is overseen by Wuya and Hannibal Bean from a nearby stretch of land. Wuya was standing there with the red bean-shaped evil creature on her shoulder.

""Strike him down with ease gorgeous"" Hannibal Bean told Wuya.

""I'm with you Hannibal"" Wuya replied.

Wuya then activated a Sheng Gong Wu shaped like a Rabbit she was holding, which allowed her to turn into a lightning bolt.

""Denshi Bunny" Wuya said as she used the Sheng Gong Wu. The lightning bolt then struck Jack Spicer and destroyed his flying machine.

Jack fell to the ground and when he was there lying on his back on the grass Wuya stood above him with Hannibal Bean on her right shoulder.

""Wuya you smelly owl hag, how did you do that without your powers"" Jack asked.

""I used the Denshi Bunny to hit you with a flash of lightning"" Wuya replied.

""Smart move, so what are you after me for"" Jack questioned.

""I am after the new Sheng Gong Wu and I need your help Jack"" Wuya told him.

""Me help you? Have you ever learned that I don't need you anymore"" Jack asked Wuya.

""But I do because the Saber's Spellbinder will allow me to restore my powers"" Wuya revealed.

""The Serpents Tail is the key we have it so now all we need to do is raid the Reversing Mirror from the temple once we win this one"" Hannibal stated.

""Ah I get it now you want to return to your ghost form and then turn flesh again"" Jack said understanding what Hannibal and Wuya were asking.

""Yes of course Jack and this time I will have my full powers back"" Wuya said.

Just then the Shoku Warriors arrive in the Indian village and they find the Saber's Spellbinder at the roots of a tree on the outskirts. The Sheng Gong Wu is a pinkish-purplish yo-yo with a magical symbol imprinted on the crest.

Just then as they are about to pick up the Sheng Gong Wu they are approached by Jack, Wuya and Hannibal.

""You looking for the Sheng Gong Wu"" Wuya asked with a devious smirk.

""Like we always do and like we always kick your butts"" Raimundo insisted as the five of them prepared for battle.

""The early falcon gets most of the worms and so the Sheng Gong Wu will be ours because we arrived first"" Omi said.

""Grizzly-bots show them whose boss"" Jack said as a squad of dark gold and black armoured robots shaped like Grizzly Bears with red eyes prepared for battle against the Monk's.

""I think its time to take care of unwanted business, Typhoon Boom Wind!!!"" Raimundo said as he attacked the robots.

""Denshi Bunny"" Wuya said as she once again transformed into a bolt of lightning.

A fierce lightning flash intercepted Raimundo's attack and launched a shockwave back towards Omi, Kimiko, Clay and Shin.

""Shoku Aurora Water!!!"" Omi said as he stood strong ready to block Wuya's attack.

A giant cloud of smoke then surrounded the area.

""Falcons Eye"" Jack said as he used the eye-piece Sheng Gong Wu, which allowed him to see through the smoke and find the Sheng Gong Wu while the others did not know where to look.

Jack then grabbed the Saber's Spellbinder and his remaining Grizzly-bots combined together and morphed into a new flying machine.

""Alright we have the Sheng Gong Wu so lets get a move on"" Jack said as himself, Hannibal and Wuya hopped into the flying machine. The three of them then took off and left the Monk's as the smoke cleared.

""This is impossible. We lost to Jack Spicer"" Omi said in shock.

""I am sorry guys it was all my fault. I thought that I would be able to lead the attack against Spicer but I was too cocky and they caught me off guard"" Raimundo confessed.

After that we see the Monk's when they return to the temple.

""I understand your misfortune Raimundo but try to have confidence because though you lost this time there is always the next time"" Master Fung told him with a positive attitude.

""Thanks Master Fung"" Raimundo said with a slightly disappointed face.

""Don't cry over it Raimundo there will always be the next day"" Omi said.

""And could this be the last time"" Shin said as he distanced himself from the rest of the Monk's. He then walked over to Master Fung to inform him.

""Master Fung would you take care of the Monk's and try to train them more for their next battle"" Shin asked.

""I will indeed Shin, may I ask is there anything troubling you?"" Master Fung asked.

""I think that I am ready to leave the temple. I have a village back at home to return to and my people need me I am always there to save them from evil"" Shin confessed.

""No Shin you can't leave us you were the best we had"" Kimiko said crying as she walked over and touched his waist.

""Thanks Kimiko you have been a great friend to me ever since I joined the temple"" Shin said as he prepared to give her a hug.

Kimiko then gave Shin a hug as the two of them were ready to say goodbye.

""I have your number so I will contact you whenever we need you"" Kimiko said as tears came streaming down her face.

""So is this the end Shin"" Master Fung asked.

""No it is not I just haven't been home in so long and I can sense that my hometown is currently vulnerable to evil doers. I will return when I am needed though"" Shin told Master Fung.

""Thank you Shin I hope that you will keep in touch with us when you can"" Kimiko said as she held Shin while he spoke to Master Fung.

""If it is not too much trouble Master Fung could I borrow the Golden Tiger Claws for a while just to make sure I will be able to make it whenever I'm needed"" Shin asked.

""I have known you a long time Shin and I trust that you are doing the right thing so I will give you the Tiger Claws"" Master Fung said replying to his request.

Just then we see Master Fung in the vault as he hands Shin the gold and brownish Sheng Gong Wu shaped like claws.

""I know that you will be there when we need you"" Master Fung said as he wished Shin a farewell.

""I will Master Fung thanks for everything"" Shin told him.

5 minutes later Shin stood outside the temple as he gave Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay one last hug before his departure. He gave Kimiko the biggest hug and the two of them cried as they parted ways.

""Kimiko I had a great time fighting with you guys. I promise that I will text you every week and call when I have any news"" Shin told her.

""And I promise to call you back whenever the temple is in trouble"" Kimiko said as he held Shin close in her arms and she also kissed him on the cheeks before they let go.

""Golden Tiger Claws"" Shin said as he used the Sheng Gong Wu and opened a portal back to his hometown.

""Goodbye young Monk's I will return if it is the last thing I do"" Shin said as he walked through the portal and disappeared.

The next day we see Kimiko and Raimundo as the two of them are going for a walk outside the temple grounds talking to one another.

""So is it just our last defeat that is making you feel like an unworthy leader"" Kimiko asked.

""Well that is the first reason. I am also worried that we may be at a disadvantage now without Shin.

""We took care of evil fine before he came around so why would you be worried about that?"" Kimiko asks.

""I know but that was before Chase and Wuya got back together. Before that the heylin forces were weakened because Wuya and Chase had issues"" Raimundo remembered.

""And what about Hannibal and Jack?"" Kimiko asked.

""I have a feeling that all four of them have put their differences aside now"" Raimundo said.

""How can you be sure of that"" Kimiko questioned.

""Have you not seen them. They were always together for the last few weeks when we went after Sheng Gong Wu, Chase, Wuya and Hannibal but now Jack is with them"" Raimundo answered.

""But Chase would never let Jack join him"" Kimiko insisted.

""I would not be too sure of that. Chase and Jack seem to have gradually resolved their differences as well"" Raimundo responded.

""How did you find that out?"" Kimiko asked Raimundo.

""Well Omi told me he remembered something from when Chase turned him to the dark side"" Raimundo said.

With that we see a flashback of the time when Chase ruled the world. He was standing there in his palace surrounded by Tubbimura, Katnappe, Vlad and a few other villains. Jack was standing beside Chase giving him a hug.

""In your own idiotic way you have helped make all of this possible"" Chase said to Jack.

""That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me"" Jack replied.

""Let go or I will let Cyclops chew on you for a while"" Chase threatened.

Back in the present...

""Jack may seem like the most unlikely threat on the heylin side but he does have his own talents and I think Chase realises that at times he may be needed"" Raimundo said.

""That does seem unlikely. I don't see how Chase would want Jack on his side"" Kimiko insisted.

""Jack has all the brains, remember that if he did not programme his Grizzly-bots properly they would have not been able to morph into a new flying machine. If they couldn't have done that we would have been able to attack Jack and the rest so they would have lost the last Sheng Gong Wu"" Raimundo said remembering the defeat.

""I know what you're saying Rai it is all starting to make sense now"" Kimiko said taking into consideration all Raimundo suggested.

""And remember when Omi told us about what happened when he travelled to the future"" Raimundo said.

We also see a flashback of the Monk's sitting around the Sheng Gong Wu vault telling one another about what happened on the individual quests they took in Episode 51 Time After Time (1).

""So because I was not there to stop Jack when he attacked the temple he managed to capture all the Sheng Gong Wu. I was thawed by the Eye of Dashi 80 years later and at that time I was too late because Jack Spicer had captured all of you and he took over the world"" Omi said remembering his quest.

""Jack conquered the world that's insane"" Kimiko replied.

""It is a good thing that you learned that Omi, a sign that we must never let our guard down and always be alert for evil without undermining our opponents"" Master Fung insisted.

""Even if that opponent is Jack Spicer"" Raimundo asked.

""Exactly Raimundo"" Master Fung answered.

Back in the present...

""That is why we can't even underestimate Jack Spicer"" Raimundo told Kimiko.

Kimiko wanted to say once again that there is no way Jack could do anything Chase would find impressive but she did not say anything of the sort worrying Raimundo would be right.

""That must be it you're a genius Raimundo"" Kimiko said.

Kimiko then wrapped her arms around Raimundo preparing to give him a hug.

""Raimundo I know that with you on our side we can stop Jack and the rest wherever and whenever they prepare to strike"" Kimiko told him.

Raimundo and Kimiko then give one another a big hug as they prepare for the worst.

Meanwhile at Chase's layer...

""I trust you Jack Spicer"" Chase said as he gave Jack a bow for his latest victory.

""Thanks Chase so now its time to plan our next move against the Monk's"" Jack said.

""With the Saber's Spellbinder in our possession there is no limit to the evil we can do"" Hannibal insisted as he jumped on top of the Sheng Gong Wu.

""I say we take the Shard of Lightning because if we can freeze time for as long as possible the whole world will be at our feet"" Chase insisted.

""I'm with you Chase"" Jack said.

""You better be Spicer. If you can defeat the Monk's again you have proven yourself worthy of true evil"" Chase said.

That night at the temple...

Raimundo has just spoken to Master Fung about his ideas of what Chase and the rest may be planning.

""I understand where you are going with this Raimundo. If you are right you have earned my trust"" Master Fung insisted.

""So how do you say we prepare for battle. They could strike us at any moment when we are most vulnerable"" Raimundo said.

""I think we need to anticipate Wuya's next move. She has the Saber's Spellbinder so now the only question is what Sheng Gong Wu will she combine it with"" Master Fung asked.

""The Serpents Tail if Wuya uses it with the Spellbinder it will turn her back to her ghostly form. If that happens then Wuya will have Jack or Chase restore her to her fleshy form once again but this time with her powers restored"" Omi answered.

""Well we still have the Reversing Mirror so they will need to take it from us first"" Kimiko insisted.

Meanwhile back at Chase's palace...

""Serpents Tail"" Wuya said as she activated the Sheng Gong Wu shaped like the tail of a green serpent. Wuya then transformed into a small purple ghost with a white face, red forehead and yellow eyes with red spirals.

""Saber's Spellbinder"" Jack said as he activated the yo-yo like Sheng Gong Wu, which cast a magical wave around Wuya and kept her in her ghostly form.

""Ah it is good to be back in my ghostly form. I can do so much more evil now"" Wuya insisted.

""Alright Wuya now head off to the temple and see what the Monk's are planning"" Chase ordered.

""As you wish Chase"" Wuya said.

Wuya then left Chase's palace and returned to the Xiaolin Temple seeping through the walls ready to listen in on Master Fung's talk with Raimundo.

""I don't know about Wuya restoring her powers. They might use the Saber's Spellbinder on the Shard of Lightning to freeze time for as long as they like"" Raimundo said.

""I have a feeling that you are right Raimundo. If the Shard is used with the Saber's Spellbinder Chase and Wuya could steal all the Sheng Gong Wu and take over the world in the blink of an eye"" Master Fung replied.

""I think we should destroy the Saber's Spellbinder. That Sheng Gong Wu is too dangerous to be kept from the hands of evil"" Raimundo told Master Fung.

""I agree Raimundo because that Sheng Gong Wu gives them limitless powers"" Master Fung says.

Wuya then returned to Chase's temple...

""They want to destroy the Saber's Spellbinder so we can no longer use it for evil"" Wuya said as she told Chase, Jack and Hannibal.

""Well we will not let them do it"" Chase said.

""I would not say so"" Raimundo said as he came into the room of Chase's palace that they all spoke.

""Raimundo, Master Fung how did you two runts get in here"" Jack asked.

""We buried our way through with the Tunnel Armadillo"" Master Fung answered.

Master Fung quickly attacked Chase Young and so the tall ancient warrior fell on his backside to the floor. The Saber's Spellbinder fell out of his hands and when it hit the ground Hannibal Bean jumped on it while Jack quickly touched the Sheng Gong Wu it his hands. Master Fung and Raimundo also laid a hand on the Saber's Spellbinder and so it glew brightly.

""Hannibal Bean, Jack Spicer I challenge the two of you to a Xiaolin Showdown"" Master Fung said.

""And I call for a Shen Yi Bu Der our Tunnel Armadillo and Reversing Mirror against your Shard of Lightning and Serpents Tail"" Raimundo called.

""Very well we accept your challenge, just name the game old Monk"" Jack Spicer said as he insulted Master Fung.

""A 2 on 2 battle between us two and you two. Whoever can knock their opponent outside this stand and keep them there for 10 whole seconds wins the showdown""" Master Fung said.

""I accept. Lets go Xiaolin Showdown"" Hannibal Bean said.

""Gong Ye Tanpai"" All four of them said.

""Shard of Lightning"" Jack said as he held up the Sheng Gong Wu with a crystal orb. Once activated time froze and Jack walked over to Master Fung and moved his body outside the battle arena.

The Shard's effect wore off within an instant and Master Fung got ready to strike back.

""Jack Spicer"" Master Fung said as he moved out his hand in an attempt to swing Jack Spicer outside the arena too.

""Serpents Tail"" Jack Spicer said as he turned into a ghost and evaded Master Fung's move. Master Fung almost fell but he quickly made a jump back into the arena.

Hannibal Bean then approached Raimundo and poked him in the eye.

""Hey what are you doing"" Raimundo asked.

""Ahahaha"" Hannibal said as Raimundo closed his eyes and when he got the chance to push Raimundo out of his way.

""Shoku Storm Wind!!!"" Raimundo said as he almost landed outside the arena. Using his dragon element Raimundo pulled himself back and targeted his gust back towards Hannibal and Jack Spicer.

Master Fung then jumped towards Jack and Hannibal kicking the two of them outside the arena.

""Serpents..."" Jack said without finishing. Raimundo's attack blew the Serpents Tail out of Jack's hand. Jack then tried to touch the ground so he could pick the Sheng Gong Wu back up. Master Fung however placed a foot outside the arena keeping Jack from picking up the Serpents Tail.

""Given up yet Spicer?"" Master Fung asked as he looked down at Jack's whimpering face.

""No not yet. Shard of...wha!""" Jack said as he prepared to activate the Shard of Lightning. Master Fung however let out a hand and took the Shard from Jack Spicer.

""Shard of Lightning"" Master Fung said.

A second later Master Fung was back in the arena while Jack and Hannibal were 20 meters away.

""8,9...10"" Raimundo said as he counted the seconds Master Fung kept Hannibal and Jack outside the arena. At that moment the showdown ended and the arena in Chase's palace returned to its former state. Master Fung was holding the Shard of Lightning, Serpents Tail, Reversing Mirror and Saber's Spellbinder.

""I think that we will not be needing this anymore"" Master Fung said as he held the Saber's Spellbinder and threw it into a pool of lava beneath the arena that the showdown was held.

""Noooo what are you doing, you fool!"" Wuya asked.

The Saber's Spellbinder landed in the stream of lava and a small explosion was seen as the Sheng Gong Wu was destroyed.

""I destroyed the Saber's Spellbinder so neither of us will ever be able to use that Sheng Gong Wu again"" Master Fung answered.

""Let it go Wuya"" Chase said. ""You win this time but know that you have not seen the last of us"" he continued as Chase Young walked away. Wuya, Jack and Hannibal all followed him.

""I think that is another job well done Raimundo. Had it not been for your in genius plan to destroy the Saber's Spellbinder Chase Young would have had infinite power"" Master Fung said congragulating his young dragon.

""Ah its no problem you know Master Fung. I am just glad that it is all over"" Raimundo said.

""Are you still regretting the fact that you were not able to stop Jack and Wuya the first time"" Master Fung asked.

""Not at all Master Fung, not at all I owe it to you for fighting the showdown with me"" Raimundo said.

""Alright well how about next time I let you fight the battle just by yourself without the rest of the Monk's"" Master Fung asked.

""No way Master Fung you are not sending me off on my own"" Raimundo answered.

""Aw you should Raimundo. You have proven that you're worthy"" Master Fung responded.

""Well maybe not just yet but soon"" Raimundo replied.

""Thats what you have always said not yet but someday"" Master Fung remembered.

The two of them started laughing and the episode ended on a optimistic note for the fantastic victory Raimundo and Master Fung achieved together. Wuya has now returned to her ghostly form and most of the Sheng Gong Wu are back in the protection of the temple.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6 - The Ultimate Battle Against Hannibal

This episode starts at Chase Young's lair.

""You failed me again you insignificant runt"" Chase said insulting Jack Spicer.

""And you said that you would be able to help us defeat the Xiaolin Warriors?"" Wuya asked.

""That was just one defeat. I have beaten them many other times"" Jack protested.

""Hannibal you are just a bean. I could squish you like a bug if I wanted to"" Chase said as he stared down at the red-bean like villain.

""We will see about that. Well won't we Chase?"" Hannibal asked.

Meanwhile back at the temple...

Raimundo was having many nightmares about the world falling into 10,00 years of darkness so he suddenly awoke from his sleep.

""Aw that almost felt real. I must let the others know"" Raimundo said as he sat himself in the upward position in his bed. Raimundo walked out, he was wearing green pyjamas with brown pants, so he crept into the vault to take out the Crystal Glasses Sheng Gong Wu.

""Crystal Glasses"" Raimundo said as he took out the Sheng Gong Wu. He saw a vision of the future where there were snippets of destruction across the land and he was there to help Kimiko when she was almost killed.

""O no I hope that this will not be all my fault"" Raimundo said in fear.

Back at Chase Young's palace.

Chase is lying in his bed with Wuya talking about his fear of Hannibal.

""Hannibal Bean has a stronger form, which is much uglier and much more devious than the one he has now, and now it will not be long before the sun rises and Hannibal's secret form is unleashed"" Chase said.

""How will that happen"" Wuya asked.

""Dashi used the Saber's Spellbinder Sheng Gong Wu to contain Hannibal's true form and now that Master Fung destroyed that Wu the spirit has been released and once it comes in contact with Hannibal he will never be the same"" Chase answered.

""That fool, what was the old Monk thinking?"" Wuya responded.

""Master Fung did not know. A page was missing from the scroll revealing the secret of Hannibal's secret form"" Chase revealed.

At the temple Raimundo is now walking through the corridors trying to take a nap at every possible stop until Kimiko walks out of her room.

""Can't sleep Rai?"" Kimiko asked.

""No I can't actually I fear that the world is in danger of 10,000 years of darkness and it may be all my fault"" Raimundo answered.

""Here come in and lets talk about it"" Kimiko replied.

10 minutes later...

Raimundo is lying in Kimiko's bed with her and he just discussed how he fears it could be his fault that the world is in danger.

""The Crystal Glasses showed me this vision. I don't know how to say this but it was Hannibal Bean, he transformed and he tried to destroy us all and take over the world"" Raimundo said.

""Why don't you talk with Master Fung about it"" Kimiko asked.

""He is still asleep"" Raimundo answered.

Back at Chase's palace...

""So you think that if I help you we can rule the world?"" Hannibal asked the dark spirit.

""I do believe so. What do you say Hannibal?"" the spirit asked.

""Do I have a choice"" Hannibal answered.

""I do not believe you do"" the spirit replied.

The spirit then took over Hannibal's body.

""Hey what are you doing. Get out of there you"" Hannibal screamed.

Hannibal Bean then started to grow until he was 20 feet tall. His brain stuck up through his head, his eyeballs pointed out even further and his body became much more muscular.

""Wahahahahahahaha"" Hannibal laughed.

Back at the temple...

""You have saved us many times Raimundo I do believe that you can do so again"" Kimiko said.

""I know I can too so maybe we should develop a plan to stop whoever may try to take over the world next"" Raimundo responded.

The sun rose and Hannibal Bean approached the temple.

""Intruder"" one of the elder Monk's dressed in gray said.

The Monk's then called the alarm to wake up Master Fung, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Clay.

""Shimo Staff"" Omi called as he activated the Wudai Weapon, which then turned into a light blue staff about 6 feet long. Omi then jumped with the staff and struck the mysterious red creature approaching the temple.

The creature (Hannibal Roy Bean in his ultimate form) then swung his arm to hit Omi back. So Omi was sent flying back towards the temple.

""Cats Eye Draco, Arrow Sparrow, Shoku Sun Fire"" Kimiko said as he quickly threw herself towards Hannibal. Hannibal then punched Kimiko and sent her flying backwards. Raimundo stood in front of the temple and held out his arms to catch Kimiko.

""Thank you Rai"" Kimiko said as she blushed in his arms.

""No bother"" Raimundo replied continuing "Looks like we have unwanted Bean company"".

""I am no Bean anymore Raimundo. You are the one I look forward to kicking butt the hardest"" Hannibal protested.

""Crest of the Condor, Blade of the Nebula, Shoku Storm Wind"" Raimundo called as he threw himself towards Hannibal Bean.

""Long Horn Taurus, Big Bang Meteorang, Wudai Crater Earth"" Clay said as he joined Raimundo in his attack.

Clay made an Earthquake and lifted a huge boulder from beneath the Earth. Clay's Big Bang Metorang then sent the boulder flying and Raimundo redirected his wind attack to ensure it would hit Hannibal.

""No I will not be defeated that easily"" Hannibal said as he prepared to strike back.

Hannibal then went into a rage and with the point of his finger he was able to manipulate Raimundo's attack and use it to shatter Clay's boulder.

""Take this you good for no evil Monks"" Hannibal said as he used Raimundo's attack to send fragments of Clay's shattered boulder plummeting towards the temple and the Monk's.

However in an instant Hannibal was then knocked off his feet and fell to the ground.

""Where is Master Fung"" Omi asked.

Master Fung then appeared beside Hannibal after the evil beast fell down.

""Look no further young Monks. Gather the Sheng Gong Wu"" Master Fung said.

Hannibal then stood up again and all the elder Monk's joined Master Fung.

""Hannibal you have no idea what you are up against. We will defeat you and you will be trapped in the Ying-Yang World once more"" Master Fung said.

""Hahaha I would love to see you try to send me back"" Hannibal laughed.

Master Fung and the elder Monk's then landed an all-out attack against Hannibal.

Back at the Sheng Gong Wu vault, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay are ready to take out the Sheng Gong Wu but Chase Young suddenly appears standing there on the staircase.

""Chase Young prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat"" Omi declared.

""Tone down young Monk I am not here to fight any of you and as many of you already no I do not have much use for Sheng Gong Wu"" Chase replied.

""So what are you doing here?"" Omi asked.

""I want exactly what the rest of you want"" Chase answered.

""I get it, its Hannibal Bean right"" Raimundo asked.

""That is correct Raimundo, Hannibal Bean is my one greatest and most formidable enemy"" Chase replied. He continued "Remember that I am the one who locked him in the Ying-Yang World in the first place""

""Until we set him free"" Kimiko continued.

""That's right Kimiko and if it had not been for the four of you Hannibal would still be gone"" Chase yelled with an angry face.

""Well as they say we need to move forward. Leave the past ahead and push on for the future"" Omi said.

""Does this mean that you are joining us?"" Clay questioned.

""There is no reason why you Monk's cannot help me to get rid of Hannibal once and for all. If he is gone then no one else will stand in my way of my future plans"" Chase answered.

""No way we cannot team up with you. It is not the honourable thing to do"" Omi protested.

""Well if you really want Hannibal to be defeated"" Chase said.

""I say we go for it guys"" Raimundo argued.

""Bu..."" Omi said as he wished to argue back. Omi however did not continue as he knew as leader Raimundo was right.

Chase then smiled back at the Monk's.

Meanwhile outside the temple Master Fung and the rest of the elder Monk's were found on the ground struggling to stand up and fight back against Hannibal.

""If this is victory the Monk's will not stand a chance"" Hannibal said as he laughed to himself.

""Oh when this battle is over Hannibal, you will never know what tried to smack you"" Omi said as he appeared from the Sheng Gong Wu Vault alongside Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Dojo and Chase Young.

""If you cannot speak properly you have no chance Cheeseball"" Hannibal said as he continued to laugh.

Hannibal then lifted a finger towards the sky and a huge energy field engulfed the evil being. With that thunder and lightning began to strike from the clouds and the sky turned dark purple with streaks of light red and dark red every few miles.

""I believe that it is time that this battle became.... interesting"" Hannibal said as he stood ready to continue his battle against the Monk's.

""And yes it will be interesting indeed"" Chase Young said as he got ready to fight back against his long-term rival.

Chase Young then struck Hannibal like a bolt of lightning. In an instant Chase was seen beside Hannibal kicking and punching the ancient demon with all his might. Chase and Hannibal then started calling out names of different moves as they hit one another back and fort.

""Dragon chasing Cat"" Chase said.

""Rabbit chewing Beef"" Hannibal said.

""Eagle following Caterpillar"" Chase said.

""Mouse playing Poker"" Hannibal said.

""Monkey reading Shakespeare"" Chase said.

""Sparrow eating Hotdog"" Hannibal said.

Hannibal Bean then managed to kick Chase back towards the Monk's. Chase immediately stood up again.

""How did you do that, it's impossible"" Chase asked.

""I knew that we would one day meet again Chase. So I always watched over you from the Ying-Yang world"" Hannibal said as Chase suddenly remembered his showdown against the Monk's back when Omi was evil. In Chase's mind the moment lingered when Omi used the move Sparrow eating Hotdog. Chase was so surprised Omi knew a move that he did not learn.

""So that's how you figured me out all those years"" Chase questioned.

""Indeed Chase and one day maybe you can return the favour"" Hannibal answered.

""Never"" Chase shouted as he transformed into Reptilian Chase. Chase was back in his form as a green standing lizard with yellow eyes.

""I trapped you in the Ying-Yang World before and I can do it again"" Reptilian Chase said.

""I would love to see you try Chase"" Hannibal replied as he continued to laugh.

""Ying Yo-Yo"" Reptilian Chase said as he swung the Yo-Yo towards Hannibal Bean.

""Ahahahahaha"" Hannibal laughed as he dodged the Ying Yo-Yo. The portal was then standing there in front of the temple.

""You will not get away with this. Sword of the Storm Wind"" Raimundo said as he unleased ane her gust of wind towards Hannibal Bean.

""I must thank you... Raimundo you all fell right into my trap"" Hannibal said as he once again manipulated Raimundo's attack. Hannibal enlarged the portal and caused it to become an enormous black hole.

""The portal to the Ying-Yang World has now become a giant black hole and it will suck everything in its path into the Ying-Yang World that means the temple, the Sheng Gong Wu, all you Monk's and you Chase Young"" Hannibal said laughing as the portal began to take away the whole piece of land the temple was standing on.

""This is all my fault and now its all over"" Raimundo said as he fell on his knees and prepared to cry.

""Do not say that Rai we can still win this"" Kimiko said.

""I would love to see you try Kimiko"" Hannibal replied mockingly.

""Blazing Shoku Star"" Kimiko said as she engulfed herself in an aurora of fire. She came out and launched a flamethrower at Hannibal Bean.

""Heylin Reverso Wind"" Hannibal said as he prepared to use a gust to blow out Kimiko's attack.

""Shoku Sun Power"" Kimiko said as she made sure that her flame would not be put out by Hannibal's redirected wind attack from Raimundo.

Kimiko continued trying to blast Hannibal but the demon put in all his effort to cancel out her attack with his own.

""You will not overthrow me Hannibal. I am the Dragon of fire you are nothing"" Kimiko shouted determined to win the battle.

The flames then spread across the land and Raimundo assisted to help Kimiko.

""Crest of the Condor Wind"" Raimundo said as he used his Elemental Sheng Gong Wu to control the force of Hannibal's attack.

""Don't worry Kimiko there is no way that Hannibal will beat me with my Dragon element"" Raimundo told her.

The flames spread across the land and although Hannibal did all he could to stop Kimiko's attack he was unable to with Raimundo controlling his own element.

Kimiko then hit Hannibal Bean and a huge cloud of smoke appeared, which unfortunately the ancient demon managed to walk out of.

""No way how could you have survived that attack?"" Omi asked.

""Do you not know young Monk's I am Hannibal Roy Bean the ultimate Heylin force in the Universe. I am unstoppable"" Hannibal answered as the skies continued to roar with flashes of thunder and the shadows enveloped all through China.

""When I am finished with you lot the world will be at my feet"" Hannibal continued...

""I would not be so sure Hannibal Bean"" Chase protested.

""What do you mean Chase?"" Hannibal questioned.

""Mummy covering Hurricane"" Chase answered as he swiftly attacked Hannibal in an effort to send him back through the portal to the Ying-Yang World.

""Hahaha did you think I would be defeated that easily"" Hannibal shouted as he grabbed the ground with his hands and got back to his feet.

""And now to end this once and for all"" Hannibal said as the portal to the Ying-Yang World grew stronger the Monk's stood ready to save the temple and the land around them from being destroyed completely.

""Wait there may be one last hope. Zing Zom Bone"" Clay said as he activated the Sheng Gong Wu that looked like golden ribs, which opens up when used. The function of the Zing-Zom Bone is to turn your foes into zombies under your control.

""Hahaha"" Hannibal laughed as he transformed into a Zombie-like state. He would still not obey any of Clay's orders.

""That Bean fellers less worried than Bird chasing a heffer Beatle"" Clay said.

""You are a mortal young Clay, you cannot control me"" Hannibal Bean said as he stayed in control of his own body. The Xiaolin Temple began to shatter into tiny fragments.

""It appears that there is nothing left to do. Master Fung and the elder Monk's are down and in, the black hole is growing stronger and soon the temple will be shattered and we will be sucked into the Ying-Yang World forever trapped"" Omi said as he fell to his knees and prepared to cry.

""It seems that none of the Sheng Gong Wu can stop Hannibal Bean now"" Clay said agreeing with Omi.

As tears fell down all the Monk's eyes except for Chase Young a medium sized black box with a red opening suddenly appeared from the temple vault as it was being sucked by the Ying-Yang Portal.

""That's it. There's our one last hope of stopping Hannibal Bean"" Raimundo said as he looked determined to fight back.

""What do you mean Raimundo"" Clay asked as he worried. Chase Young on the other hand smiled as he watched Raimundo stand ready to continue the battle.

""Come fort Blind Swordsman"" Raimundo yelled.

With that an Asian Genie dressed in white appeared from the box.

""Of course the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman"" Omi shouted.

""Saved us just when the soil was bare"" Clay responded.

""Blind Swordsman would you be so kind as to rid this land of Hannibal Bean once and for all?"" Raimundo asked.

""As you wish young Dragon"" the Blind Swordsman responded. With that the hurricane blowing in from the Ying-Yang portal suddenly disappeared and Hannibal Bean was sent through the portal and locked back in the Ying-Yang World. With that the portal disappeared, the skies turned back to light blue with white clouds and all the disturbing weather conditions suddenly stopped.

The Blind Swordsman then bowed before Raimundo and disappeared back into the Treasure chest.

""Wow Raimundo bubba if it hadn't of been for you all of us would have been Texas toast"" Clay said congratulating Raimundo.

Kimiko then jumped up on Raimundo and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

""Ah guys guys it was nothing you know"" Raimundo responded.

""We all stuck together and... Chase Young"" Omi said as he suddenly noticed Chase was still standing by their side. ""If it hadn't of been for you we may have lost and the world would have fell into Hannibal's hands"" he continued.

""If you do recall Omi this is not the first time I have helped you out"" Chase recalled.

Omi then remembers when Clay was taken over by Sabeeny and how Chase helped back then.

""So does this mean that you have seen the error of your evil ways"" Omi questioned

""I had to do what was right. Hannibal is a threat to me as he is to all of you, he had to be gotten rid of "" Chase declared. ""That is why I joined the battle and may we never see that pest again"" he continued as Chase walked away from the temple and disappeared.

Later on at the temple entrance

""You have done exceptionally well young Dragons. I can see that defeating Hannibal Bean has done you a lot of justice"" Master Fung stated.

""Raimundo thanks to you the world was saved once again"" Omi said congratulating his team mate.

""I can see a huge level of improvement in you too Omi. I was worried at first about promoting Raimundo as leader but I can see now that you have grown much more mature"" Master Fung continued.

""I do not believe that Master Fung I could not accept such a generous compliment"" Omi replied.

""But its true you have came a long way and you should be very proud of yourself"" Master Fung answered as he kneeled down and placed his hand on Omi's shoulder.

""You're right Master Fung I know I have done well as a Dragon in training should"" Omi responded. ""Now I guess all that is still here is that I need to learn how to use slang"" he continued.

"See you just did it again"" Raimundo responded as he noticed all that is "still here" rather than all that "is left".

""I did when"" Omi asked.

""Never mind"" Raimundo answered.

""Well I will do my best to work on it. One day I will be able to speak the English language as well as you Raimundo"" Omi said.

The whole temple laughed and with that the episode ends at another job well done for the Shoku Warriors.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7 – The Angel's Alkiole Medicine

This episode starts off in front of the temple vault and Master Fung is ready to give the Monk's their new weapons.

""Young Monk's in defeating Hannibal Bean you have all proven yourselves worthy of the Shoku Warrior level"" Master Fung said congratulating the Monk's and then he gave each of them a weapon.

""These are your new Shoku Warrior Weapons, use them wisely because you have all proven worthy of their power"" he continued.

Just then the Monk's were seen training on a stretch of green in the Temple grounds.

""You may now practice your Shoku Weapons, Omi you have the Serpentine Spear, Kimiko yours is the Phoenix Blade, Raimundo behold the Cyclone Suit, and Clay take the Left Arm Buckle"" Master Fung said as he gave the warriors their new weapons for battle.

""Nice I can see myself all ready"" Omi said in joy.

Just then Omi imagined himself in a battle against Chase Young.

""Goat chasing Pigeon"" Chase said as he charged towards Omi as they fought at the entrance to his citadel.

""Kaijin Charm Serpentine Spear WATER"" Omi shouted as he charged back and struck Chase off his feet and made him fall to the ground.

""Your reign of terror is over Chase. You will not stand a zombie of a chance against me"" Omi stated with excitement, while he was still daydreaming.

""Uh I think what you mean to say is they will not stand a ghost of a chance"" Raimundo answered as he knocked Omi out of his daydream and back into reality.

""My thank you Raimundo I was having the weirdest daydream, until you came along and split my bubble"" Omi replied.

Raimundo shook his head knowing that Omi will never get slang right.

""Young Monk's now that you have defeated Hannibal Bean there remains one quest to be taken and I believe that with all you have done in the past few years it shall be no problem"" Master Fung said with pleasure.

""What is that Master Fung"" Kimiko asked.

""You must challenge Chase Young one last time and save him from the dark side"" Master Fung answered.

""Is that possible Master because the way I reckon it Chase is more lost down than a Doggie losing his Doberman inside"" Clay responded.

""There is a way and it happened less than 1,500 years ago. It was shortly before Grandmaster Dashi died himself and Master Monk Guan learned that there was a cure to the curse that the Loa Mane Loam Soup laid upon Chase Young. In an ancient temple laid a special medicine made of pure ingredients the exact opposite to the impurities in Chase's Loa Mane Loam Soup"" Master Fung recalled.

""Is this medicine still there after 1,500 years?"" Raimundo questioned.

""It is Raimundo because the Angel's Alkiole Medicine has mystical properties. It was created by a legendary witch named Luyyan who was pure of heart. The medicine is able to last for centuries without ever going stale or evaporating"" Master Fung answered.

""So if this medicine is so powerful why did Guan never take it while he had the chance?"" Omi asked.

""The temple is guarded by a legion of the Heylin sorcerers and to this day no one has been able to defeat them and come through the confusing maze of the temple alive. No dragons in training over the past 1,500 years have ever done as well as you four so I trust all of you to take this battle now and I believe you can win"" Master Fung replied with faith.

""It is a long shot Master Fung but if it is the only way to save Chase Young I believe that we have no other choice"" Omi responded.

Just then the monk's all arrive at the Ancient Temple in the very midlands of China unaware of the dangers that await them.

Kimiko is wearing a light purple tube top with a short red jacket (about half the size of her waist) with a light blue miniskirt. She also has dark blue hair down to her shoulders with a red headband.

The four of them walk towards the temple and they see the five Heylin Sorcerers standing at the entrance.

""Cats Eye Draco Phoenix's Blade Fire"" Kimiko said as he pointed the golden blade on her arm towards the ground. A scorching array of fire lifted Kimiko off the ground and sent her flying in an attempt to attack the Sorcerers.

The tall Sorcerer with a long dark green coat, blackish redish top and dark blue pants prepared to strike back. The Sorcerer lifted up his hand in attempt to block Kimiko's attack and make her float in midair. This tactic appeared to work however Kimiko pulled out with all her might and found the strength to control her own body and break herself back into position.

""Kaijin Charm Serpentine Spear WATER"" Omi said as he pointed the spear with a Serpent's head towards the sorcerer. A blast of water appeared from behind Omi and it pushed him forward. Omi then controlled the water and forced it to hit the Sorcerer.

""ICE"" Omi called as he prepared to strike the sorcerer and the water he possessed turned to solid ice.

The sorcerer then lifted up his foot and prepared to kick Omi like a football however this move broke Omi's iceberg and sent the shattered fragments plummeting towards Clay and Raimundo.

""Crest of the Condor Cyclone Suit WIND"" Raimundo said as he wore the slim light blue-greenish top. A gust then approached from behind Raimundo and he used this wind attack to send the shattered fragments of ice back towards the Sorcerer's.

""Judelai Flip FIRE"" Kimiko said as he held out her two arms and sent out fire balls from each one. The shattered fragments of ice then turned to flame balls.

The sorcerer's then jumped forward and dodged each and every one of the fireballs. The balls of fire then struck a pillar made of rock beside the temple and caused it to fall down on the Monk's.

""Left Arm Buckle Long horn Taurus EARTH"" Clay said as he stretched out the long arm bands on each of his arms. Clay's fists then turned to solid rock and when he hit the rock pillars it caused immense shockwaves, which then made the bridge fall. With that the Monk's and the sorcerer's fell into the pit hole.

Omi rubbed his head as Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo all lay flat on the ground.

""Well we are still alive, so lets not stop while we can still fight"" Omi said with confidence as he stood up.

""It is Ok young Monk's. I will take it from here"" Master Monk Guan said as he looked down at Omi.

""Master Monk Guan, my eyes hurt from the sight of you"" Omi said with pleasure.

Master Monk Guan jumped down and landed on his feet. When he hit the ground another familiar face appeared from behind Omi.

""It appears that we will never be far apart my young friend"" Shin Charms said as he emerged from behind Guan.

""Huh Shin Charms, you really didn't have to do this for us"" Omi said with joy.

""But I did it was the least I could do for you guys letting me join the team"" Shin replied.

A sorcerer then got back on his feet he was suddenly hit by a basketball. A young black teenage boy wearing a blue shirt and red pants and curly hair just landed on his feet.

""Hey Omi thought I would bump into you here"" Jermaine said as he caught his ball after it bounced back.

""Jermaine how did you get here?"" Omi asked.

""I heard from Master Fung that your toughest battle was coming so I thought I would join you while I could because I have some time off from New York and sort of bored"" Jermaine answered.

""Come on kiddos lets go"" Dojo said as he turned back into a forty-foot long Dragon. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay then jumped on his back and he flew them up towards the temple entrance. Master Monk Guan smiled as he looked up at them. The sorcerer's got back up ready for more fighting but Guan, Shin and Jermaine stood ready to fight back.

As the four Monk's walked through the dark temple with brick red walls they did not notice danger at first. However when they all blinked an arsenal of dark pink Gargoyles started attacking them so they stood ready to fight back.

They prepared for action and all joined forces. Clay and Raimundo held hands and on each side (up and below) Omi and Kimiko held on as they prepared for their combined signature move.

""Shoku Celestial Formation"" the four of them said as an aurora of energy appeared around them giving them power to fight back.

They separated and all went off attacking the Gargoyles. The four of them each took a different side of the room to make sure they were fighting different ones.

The Gargoyles started falling as they were defeated by the Monk's however the remaining few began to launch balls of fire at the Monk's.

""Stupid winged beasts, you can't defeat a Monk with her own Dragon element"" Kimiko shouted in a determined voice.

""Shoku Sun Magma"" Kimiko said as a ball of red energy engulfed her. She then aimed balls of Magma at the Gargoyle's attacks which cancelled them out causing little explosions throughout the temple room.

So when the smoke cleared all the Gargoyles lay at the bottom of the deep hole unable to fight. The Monk's then walked across the bridge to the next room.

""Wow and I thought that I was hot"" Dojo told Kimiko as he walked through to the next room with the Monk's.

""Aw yeah sure Dojo you and your soot"" Kimiko replied.

""Hey don't mock the power of soot"" Dojo responded abruptly.

""First of all what could you do with soot?"" Raimundo questioned.

""Eh if you remember correctly Raimundo I was the one who took care of the Sapphire Dragon"" Dojo answered.

""All thanks to Grand Pappy's Super Hot Texas Sauce"" Clay remembered.

""That's a man Clay. I'm glad that someone is on my side"" Dojo responded in a cheeky tone of voice.

""Here have one on the house"" Clay said as he opened his bag and threw Dojo a bottle of Hot Texas Sauce.

""Hey thanks Clay this could be my lucky break"" Dojo said as he took the bottle and held it in his hand.

Meanwhile at the very top floor of the temple Chase Young was standing with Wuya and they were watching the Monk's through his Crystal Ball.

""Foolish Monk's they really believe that if they can retrieve the ancient medicine from this temple they will be able to bring me back to the side of good"" Chase said mockingly as he laughed out.

""We must show them the true you. The Chase Young who fought on the side of good is gone for more than 1,500 years"" Wuya responded.

""Master Monk Guan accepted that a long time ago and soon the young Monk's will"" Chase answered.

The Monk's then walked to the next room in the temple and on a golden alter lay the Angel's Alkiole Medicine. An ancient potion held in a green container that has never been opened.

""Look it's the medicine"" Omi said as he spotted the container.

""I reckon that we take this cup of soup while the can is still shaking"" Clay said.

The Monk's then approached the alter however another arsenal of Heylin Sorcerrers began to fight our heroes to make sure they don't take the medicine.

""Kaijin Charm Serpentine Speare Water"" Omi said as he prepared for attack.

""Cat's Eye Draco Pheonix Blade Fire"" Kimiko said as she also got ready for assault.

""Crest of the Condor Cyclone Suit Wind"" Raimundo said as he also got ready to strike.

""Long Horn Taurus Left Arm Buckle Earth"" Clay said as he also prepared to fight.

The Monk's then separated in different directions and took on about two Sorcerer's at a time. One of the Sorcerer's Kimiko fought was able to stand back up and so he threw a punch at her.

""Pheonix Blade Magma"" Kimiko said as a red aurora of energy engulfed her body. Kimiko then swung her arm at the Sorcerer and with one hit the Heylin warrior fell to his feet and broke his two legs and arms. The Sorcerer then lay on the floor unable to fight back and Kimiko gave out a victory smile.

""Left Arm Buckle Earth"" Clay said as he jumped up while attacking a Sorcerer.

""Cyclone Suit Wind"" Raimundo said as he joined with Clay. Clay's force with his Shoku weapon increased the base power and strength of Raimundo's hurricane attack.

All the Sorcer's then lay lying on the temple floor too weak to fight and the Monk's saw this as their chance to grab the medicine.

""Hahahaha you really think that you have won. I say think again"" Chase shouted in a quirky tone as lightning struck the temple floor and when the smoke cleared he appeared in front of them.

""Chase Young you will not stand in our path of reaching the Angel's Alkiole Medicine"" Omi said as he prepared for battle.

""Relax young Monk besides it's not like I am afraid that you will force me to drink it. You just won't have that opportunity as I will never let you take the medicine. Now surrender at once or you will suffer defeat"" Chase screamed as he also prepared for battle.

""Chubby Opportunity"" Omi proclaimed.

Omi and Chase Young then jumped at each other ready for battle. The two of them threw various attacks at one another in an effort to knock the other one down.

""Monkey riding Donkey"" Omi said.

""Baboon climbing Twin Towers"" Chase said.

""Dung Beetle fighting Grizzly Bear"" Omi said.

""Weasel painting Mansion"" Chase said.

""Cheetah Strike"" Omi said.

""Lizard striking Monk"" Chase said as he transformed into Reptilian Chase.

""Lizard striking Monk?"" Omi said in shock.

""Yes and that is exactly what I will do to you"" Reptilian Chase said as he swung his tail at Omi and knocked him back towards the Monk's.

""You will never stop me. The Loa Mane Loam Soup cast a spell that can never be broken"" Chase said with laughter.

""Jungle Cat's attack"" Reptilian Chase said as his army of Cats attacked the Monk's.

The fight between the Monk's and the Cat's was fierce but in the end the Cats won.

""Chase you will stop this torment at once"" Master Monk Guan said as he entered the room ready to challenge his long-term rival.

""Remember who you are. You cannot go on fighting on the side of evil for all eternity, this world will be a much safer place with you on our side"" Guan said as he pleaded to Chase.

""I would love to see you try to turn me back"" Reptilian Chase said.

With that Master Monk Guan and Chase Young engaged in a fierce battle with one another. The two of them were throwing punches and kicks at a speed that the eye can't follow and the Monk's were dazzled by their speed, agility and stamina.

""I have never seen such a magnificent battle"" Omi said with amazement.

Guan landed on the temple floor with his feet. He held his arm down with his fist on the ground ready to fight back. Chase attained the same position and struck the minute that Guan launched an attack against him.

""You have not lost your touch all these years I see Guan. We have been at this for centuries and you have been able to keep up with old age"" Reptilian Chase said with secret admiration.

""It is only because you have been working just as hard"" Guan commented.

Meanwhile Jermaine approached the Monk's as he walked through the door into the room of the temple where Guan and Chase were fighting.

""Omi my man are you alright"" Jermaine asked as he ran over seeing Omi on the floor.

""Yes just about. Had a bit of a whopping from Chase Young I guess it is all up to Guan now to keep him busy"" Omi said as Guan and Chase again started throwing attacks at one another.

""Vanishing Lizard"" Guan said as he threw a mighty punch at Reptilian Chase, which knocked him to the floor and made him turn back to his human form.

""You think you have won the battle but I still have plenty of fight left"" Chase said as he rose to his feet and struck Master Monk Guan back knocking him to the ground.

""I was always the stronger one Guan. I joined the forces of evil because I knew that you would soon surpass me and I could only keep my position as the greatest warrior of all time by being one with the dark forces"" Chase said.

""You don't mean that Chase and you know it. If you were truly evil all of us would have been gone by now"" Guan said with appreciation for the fact that himself and the Monk's are still alive. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Jermaine and Dojo all smiled.

""The Chase Young that I knew is still in there and I won't rest until he returns"" Guan said as he remembered a vision he saw centuries ago when he used the Crystal Glasses.

We now see a flashback of the time long ago when Guan used the Crystal Glasses and saw the day that Chase Young would one day return to the side of good.

""It is only a matter of time Chase. You know that if you wanted to you would kill us all"" Guan said.

Chase paused for a moment realising that what Guan was telling him may be true. A tear rolls down Chase's eyes as he remembers when himself and Guan were young and how they used to do everything together.

A ball of smoke engulfed the temple room and in a flash of light we see Chase Young disappear. When he is gone so is the Angel's Alkiole Medicine.

""He's gone"" Omi responded in shock.

""And so is the medicine"" Kimiko observed.

Later we see what happens when the Monk's return to the Xiaolin Temple. They are speaking with Master Fung.

""I believe that Chase Young has reached a state of mind where he is unable to see the good in what he has put himself through on the path of evil"" Master Fung said.

""We saw him crying he must have felt for what Master Monk Guan told him.

""I believe that there is still good left in Chase but up until now no Xiaolin Monk's have had the same potential as the four of you. I trust that with all you have gone through there is still hope of winning Chase back over to the side of good.

""I hope you are right Master Fung"" Omi answered.

Meanwhile back at Chase Young's palace...

Chase is at his table about to drink a cup of Loa Mane Loam Soup but remembering the words of Guan he tells himself it is not the right thing to do.

""What is wrong with you Chase. I thought that you had a reputation as the greatest evil warrior of all time"" Wuya said insulting him.

""Never mind Wuya"" Chase responded.

""I will because I have to know what is on your mind"" Wuya said as she shrunk herself into a very small ghost tiny enough to go through a person's ear. She went in through Chase's ear and in to his memory (like she did to Raimundo in episode 12 of season 1 Mala Mala Jong).

Wuya came out from Chase's other ear knowing what was on Chase's mind.

""Do not listen to Master Monk Guan. You are evil and nothing is going to change that"" Wuya shouted.

Chase got off his seat and walked towards his bed still crying over what Guan said.

Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin Temple...

""Witches Crystal Ball"" Kimiko said as she used the Sheng Gong Wu in her room. Kimiko then saw Chase in his bed crying.

""Mind Reader Conch"" Kimiko said as she put the Sea Shell like Sheng Gong Wu up to her ear to her Chase's thoughts.

""I should listen to Master Monk Guan. This is not right the world will be free from evil if I just surrender and drink the Angel's Alkiole Medicine. I am glad that I took that drink with me, now that Wuya no longer has a body she cannot stop me if I want to use it and save myself"" the good part of Chase said in his mind.

One hour later...

Raimundo is sitting on Kimiko's bed with her as they talk about Chase once more.

""So is it true Kim is that what you saw"" Raimundo asked.

""It is and I know that it is true. We have to save Chase Young"" Kimiko answered.

""Master Fung chose me as leader. I will find a way to help Chase save himself and drink that medicine"" Raimundo said with ambition.

""We must all do it as a team Rai. It will not be an easy battle"" Kimiko responded.

""Maybe not but we have already seen Chase's sign of weakness. As long as we have Guan fighting on our side the good Chase will always be there"" Raimundo replied.

""So what's the plan Rai?"" Kimiko asked.

""I will find a way to get Chase back. I know that along the way you guys will have to help me but I know if we all stick together we can do it"" Raimundo answered.

Kimiko and Raimundo then held each other and embraced for a small kiss wishing one another luck in their quest to save Chase.

""I know that we can do this we just have to believe"" Raimundo said.

""Yeah"" Kimiko answered.

The episode ends with the hope that there is still good in Chase.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8 – Fortune Shines on Omi

This episode starts off at Jack Spicer's layer. Wuya is speaking to him of what she found out when she entered Chase Young's mind.

""You have got to be kidding me this time Wuya, Chase my evil hero showing signs of weakness?"" Jack questioned.

""It is true Jack he is not the top evil Dog you made him out to be. There is still good left in Chase and we have to make sure that no more of it is released"" Wuya answered.

""Saving my hero from the good side. It would be cool though I cannot see Chase being on the side of good somehow"" Jack continued.

""He was on the side of good once before you bafoon"

""That was what 1,500 years ago. All of that good would be completely lost after countless centuries, for Gods sake Wuya""

""I have been around longer than you myself and so I will always know more about the world of evil""

Meanwhile back at the temple...

""Young Monk's you have defeated Chase Young once before. The time has come to do it again and save him from the dark side"" Master Fung proclaimed.

""But how will we do it without the Alkiole Medicine?"" Kimiko asked.

""Chase Young has it. The good part of him is keeping it locked up within his lair and the evil side is refusing to throw it away"" Master Fung recalled.

""I reckon that's words of wisdom. We saw Chase he looked more worried than a stray cat in a hound school"" Clay said.

""There will be one catch however. Raimundo is currently feeling unwell so Omi I will give you the temporary role as leader of the team"" Master Fung told him.

Omi had a big red smile on his face however he was now more mature and did not go over the top about himself becoming leader.

""I cannot thank you enough Master Fung. It is an honour to have such a privilege""

""Young Monk's you must retrieve the Diamond Glove Sheng Gong Wu. It is located near the banks off the coast of South Vietnam"" Master Fung stated.

""The Fung Myster is right kiddo's the Diamond Glove has just went active"" Dojo said as he turned himself into a forty-foot long Dragon.

Before the three of them left Omi and Kimiko approached Raimundo's resting room in the temple where he was lying in a bed.

""Hey Omi best of luck retrieving the new Sheng Gong Wu man"" Raimundo commented.

""Cheers Raimundo you have thought me much and I will show what I have learned"" Omi said as he focused on complimenting Raimundo as opposed to glorifying himself.

Omi then ran out and hopped on Dojo. Kimiko walked over to Raimundo's bed and gave him a hug before saying goodbye.

""Hope that you get well soon Rai"" Kimiko told him.

""Thanks Kim I hope that Omi does his part well as leader"" Raimundo responded.

Kimiko kissed Raimundo on his forehead.

""See ya Rai"" Kimiko said.

Raimundo then fell asleep as Kimiko walked out and the three remaining Monk's were each given one Sheng Gong Wu by Master Fung. Dojo flew off and the Monk's arrived at South Vietnam where the Sheng Gong Wu was located near a coastline.

""The Diamond Glove is a lesser known Sheng Gong Wu. It allows the holder to turn natural carbon dioxide gas into energy and give the holder more power"" Dojo said as Kimiko read the scroll.

""So why don't we mosey long down and bag this wu while the chips are standing"" Clay asked.

""Where exactly is it Dojo?"" Omi questioned.

""It is right where we have unwanted company"" Dojo answered.

An arsenal of robots shaped like Crows appeared and in front of them was Jack Spicer in his flying machine.

""Hahaha what's the story losers"" Jack asked.

""It is not us who are the losers Jack Spicer, it is you"" Omi replied.

""Oh sure I'm so scared of you. Crowbots attack"" Jack said as his robots shaped like Crows began firing eggs down on the Monk's that exploded on contact.

""I say we all attack the Crowbots at once. If that doesn't work I have just the right Sheng Gong Wu to shut these bots below"" Omi suggested.

""I think you mean shut them down partner"" Clay insisted.

""That too"" Omi continued.

Omi, Kimiko and Clay kept kicking each egg that hit them but they never seemed to run out.

""Kaijin Charm Serpentine Spear WATER!!"" Omi called.

""Cats Eye Draco Phoenix Blade FIRE!!"" Kimiko said.

""Long Horn Taurus Left Arm Buckle EARTH!!"" Clay called.

A few of the Crowbots broke down but they kept laying eggs that even more of them began to hatch from.

""Thorn of Thunderbolt"" Omi said as he took out the Sheng Gong Wu shaped like a small sword with a red round point on the metal piece. A flash of lightning spread to the Crows and caused them all to malfunction and break down.

Jack was right next to the Diamond Glove Sheng Gong Wu so he grabbed it but at the same time Omi landed exactly at the same spot as him so the two had the Sheng Gong Wu in their grasp.

""Omi I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Lasso Boa-Boa against your Thorn of Thunderbolt"" Jack said as he challenged Omi.

""I accept your challenge Spicer now name it"" Omi asked.

""Surf Chase. Whoever can get through the water maze without being hit by a Shark wins"".

""Jack Spicer I accept your challenge""

""Let's go Xiaolin Showdown""

Walls started to build up around the area of sea and a number of Sharks started appearing out of the water.

""Gong Yi Tanpai""

Omi and Jack got on their surfboards and started riding through what seemed like an endless maze. Still on the banks of the shore are Kimiko, Dojo and Clay debating over whether Omi can do it or not.

""Do you think Omi can win this one Kimiko?""

""I am only worried that he will get too cocky. Whoops I hope he didn't hear me say that""

So back at the maze we see Omi trapped and surrounded by Sharks.

""Now I wonder what Raimundo would do. Ah yes, Thorn of Thunderbolt WATER!!!!""

Omi created a whirlpool by shooting the thunderbolt into the sky and using his element to control the face of the sea beneath his surfboard. Omi's board jumped up with him and then when he landed back down, Omi was being sucked into the whirlpool himself.

""What nooooh""

Dojo looked most worried out of everyone watching the showdown.

""Oh no it looks like Omi's in trouble""

""Serpentine Speare""

Omi once again used his spear with a Serpent's head but this time Omi unlocked something new with his chi energy. A serpent started to form out of the water from the whirlpool.

""What is going on?"" Kimiko asked.

""It looks like Omi has done it, he has awakened his Shoku Element partner, the Serpent""

An enormous whirlpool engulfed the whole maze and Jack fell off his board.

""Wahahaha""

A real life Serpent then appeared when the huge bulge of water disappeared.

""Oh yes Serpent you are just what I needed, I was just about to be sucked below as Jack would say""

Jack was off his board and soaking in the fresh water.

""That's sucked under, you sucker under""

The Serpent growled and Omi's 9 xiaolin dots began to light up on his forehead.

""Serpent Water!!!""

The Serpent turned back into water and then Omi turned to water himself. The two merged and created an enormous water storm that devastated the whole maze and damaged the surrounding areas. Suddenly a 20 feet tall Omi figure arises from the sea made of water and it begins to speak.

""Haha Jack Spicer prepare for defeat""

Just then Jack's head sticks out of the water just when he is about to drown.

""Not a chance bald waterhead""

""Serpent Tsunami""

Omi starts spinning and causing the storm to grow even stronger. Lightning flashes from the clouds and it starts raining heavily. Clay is shocked at the power Omi has obtained.

""Wow Omi boy slow down there even mama nature is shaking in her boots now""

""Just finish Jack off so we can get away with the Sheng Gong Wu"" Kimiko demanded.

Right at that moment Jack Spicer fetches his Sheng Gong Wu out of the water and begins to spin it as he uses the long rope to hit Omi.

""Lasso Boa-Boa""

The Sheng Gong Wu stretched out and split the water figure of Omi in half.

""Jack Spicer you will not defeat me""

""Just try me you big ego head""

""My head is the size it is supposed to be. Well not now it isn't""

""Alright we will see how you do""

""Tsunami Strike Ice"" the head of the Omi figure said as it span around and created an ice berg. Jack began swimming back through the maze before it was all frozen over.

""Crowbots attack""

Jack said as he pressed the activation button on his watch to re-activate his robots shaped like crows. They began shooting laser beams at the growing ice berg.

When the ice formed Omi was frozen in a block of ice.

""Oh no Omi is frozen solid"" Kimiko said.

Just then Omi fell to the sea as Jack made it to the end of the showdown ended and Omi lost, so with that himself and Jack appeared back on the beach shore.

""Haha so long little loser, until next time"" Jack said as he took off in his aircraft.

""Omi boy what just happened"" Dojo asked.

""Yeah you just had it there partner"" said Clay.

""Come on Omi tell us"" Kimiko said.

""Ok if you really want to know, I was too cocky of my skills and I lost the showdown. I unlocked my inner power but I couldn't control it""

Kimiko, Clay and Dojo all frowned upon Omi with shocked then we see Chase Young looking through his crystal ball at Omi.

""It appears that the young Monk has finally seen the error of his ego-tic ways. I hope that this is a sign of development on his part""

Meanwhile back at the temple, Omi is having a conversation with Master Fung all by himself.

""You summoned the Serpent all by yourself and still lost the showdown?""

""Yes Master Fung I am very sorry. You gave me Raimundo's leadership title and I did not deserve it""

""Indeed I believe that this will be an important lesson on your part""

""I will admit I have been very selfish and very overconfident in myself during my years at the temple but I think that now it is time for me to change my ways if I am to ever truly save the world from evil""

""I am very proud to hear you say this young monk. It appears that you are finally beginning to mature, not only did you lose to Jack Spicer but you lost to yourself""

""It has happened to me many times before. I only hope this will be the last time I make that mistake""

""The Serpent is one of the 4 Shoku Elemental Deity's. Only a fully trained Shoku Warrior or the leader of a team can summon one. For you it is the Serpent, Kimiko's is the Phoenix, Clay has the Bull and Raimundo's is the Eagle. The 4 of them may seem like simple living creatures but their power is far beyond that""

""I understand Master Fung and I will ensure to not unleash the same power until I am a fully trained Shoku warrior""

""You will not be able to summon the Serpent again until that dame comes. I have passed the leadership back on to Raimundo so now only he can summon the Eagle if he has the potential to control it yet""

""I have learned much indeed Master""

So then Omi walked away. After that we see him in Raimundo's bedroom talking with him about the whole situation.

""I could not control the power of my Shoku Deity. I understand now that you are the chosen one Raimundo, you are the only one who should be the leader of the team""

""I don't know what to say Omi, I never thought that I meant that much to you""

""You do Raimundo, you have taught me everything I know and now I must continue training until I can one day be as strong as you""

""Try not be too hard on yourself man we have only lost two Sheng Gong Wu, we still have most of them""

""You are right Raimundo""

In Kimiko's bedroom we see her talking to Keiko on the phone.

""So the Japanese kid has finally admitted that he is not the strongest of us, you know what I mean like?""

""Oh really I never thought that little cheesepuff would come through""

""Yeah I know it is just unreal haha so when are you free next?""

So then back at Jack Spicer's layer we see Jack lying in bed talking to ghostly Wuya and thinking of all that happened.

""So we beat the cheeseball, what is next?""

""Now we need to find a way to beat Raimundo. Omi was given temporary role as leader of the team and he screwed it up. Now Raimundo has the title of leader again. We also need to keep Chase Young from turning to the side of good""

""Ah Chase will never leave the Heylin ways""

""He said it once before""

Flashbacks occur of the alternate timeline when Clay was leader and Chase was about to open the pot of Loa Mang Loam Soup.

""Remember little one, if the past can be changed so can the future. Only time will tell""

Back in the present day Wuya speaks to Jack.

""Only time will tell. Never forget that Jack Spicer""

Meanwhile we see Shin Charms out in the mountains meditating and thinking about all that has happened since he met the Monk's. Omi then approaches from behind.

""Shin""

""Whawho Omi. What are you doing out here in the dead of night""

""I was just about to ask you the same thing""

""Nothing much you know just thinking about all that has happened in the past few weeks since I met you and your friends""

""I just found my true Shoku power when I faced Jack Spicer last. I was not able to control the power and I lost""

""You mean you were able to summon your Deity beast""

""Is that the Serpent?""

""Yes the prophecy says that the chosen Dragon of Water will possess the Serpent, fire will be the Phoenix, Earth is the Bull and Wind is the Eagle""

""I am not yet ready to control the Serpent's Power. Maybe I am not a fully pledged xiaolin warrior yet""

""I would not say that Omi you have potential you don't even realise""

""How would you know?""

""I have seen it, we all have. You just need to believe in yourself and it will come in time""

Just then Shin disappeared into the darkness and Omi stared at the moon as it hung there shining in the sky. Omi's facial expression and his eyes suddenly appeared on the face of the moon, or so it seemed. This may have happened or Omi may be just imagining it.

""Omi do not fear. You may not be ready to control the Serpent yet but it will come in time and you will find a way""

""No I will not listen to you. I have been fooled by my ego once before, it will never happen again""

""Oh but Omi it is not just your ego. This is not a dream, even pinch yourself""

Omi pinched his elbow and felt the pain.

""Ok this is not a dream""

""So why don't you just listen to Shin, Omi? Trust me you are a true xiaolin dragon and in time you will once again overcome Raimundo""

""Raimundo is the leader and I have learned to accept that""

Just then Omi walked off knowing that what he saw was all an illusion. The moon stood there in the sky without a response to anything Omi said.

The next morning at the Xiaolin temple.

""Young Monk's you have done well. You will be soon ready to move on to the next level but before this you must move on to Chase Young's palace and reclaim the Alkiole Medicine""

""Would it not be better to wait until all 4 of us can summon our Shoku Deities"" Omi questioned.

""No because there is one more treasure Chase Young will need to complete his plan for world domination. The Forbidden Chest has been sealed deep within the Chambers beneath Mount Dung. This chest has been locked away many years ago because it is the only object on Earth that can counter the powers of the Shoku Deity Beasts""

""How could a Chest do something like that?""

""It was created by the Heylin Sorcerers you fought to retrieve the medicine. The Chest has mystical properties and once a Deity is summoned it will be trapped within the Chest and if released it will turn evil. However the Chest cannot counter any other powers so without your Deity beasts it is totally useless to Chase Young""

""So we just get the medicine back now""

""Yes that will be the next quest for the 4 of you to take""

""I will not mess up again Master I promise""

""I trust in you Omi, you have come a long way and soon the 4 of you will be ready to move on""

So just then Dojo turned into a forty-foot long Dragon and the Monk's took off probably flying to find the next Sheng Gong Wu. Only time will tell what lies ahead for the young Dragon's.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9 - Revolutions For The Worst

This episode starts off at Chase Young's palace. Chase is watching Omi and his friends through his crystal ball.

""Hahaha so the young Monk's think that after all this time they have me figured out do they? It is time that their growing potential will finally turn against them""

Dojo is flying across the land as our heroes formulate a plan.

""So here's what we have to do, retrieve the medicine from Chase's palace and then the Forbidden Chest, which we will seal away in the temple vault"" Kimiko said.

""Omi you got very lucky the last time. Remember that Chase could have the power he needs to conquer the world if any of you guys summon your Shoku Deities"" Dojo said.

""And what is the story about the medicine?"" Clay asked.

""We take it back from Chase. If we have the potion we will be able to separate the good Chase from his current evil self. And you kids are ready to face Chase Young by yourselves now""

With that Dojo lands at the entrance to Chase's palace and our heroes approach the long-time villain.

""Well well young Monk's we meet again""

Chase stood ready to fight and Omi prepared to speak.

""Chase Young you reign of evil is finally coming to an end. Now hand over the Alkiole Medicine""

""Haha I like your guts young Monk but I am not going down without a fight""

""You will be going down Chase Young and I shall be stealing names and kicking Donkeys""

Chase and Omi started fighting against one another.

""Cowboy slaying Bull""

""Pig eating Korma""

""Dragon kicks Serpent""

""Tiger chasing Cheeta""

""Hamster breaking Ice""

""Oh did someone just say cowboy slaying bull?"" Clay asked.

Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo didn't answer and responded as if they had no clue. Just that moment we see Omi hanging by one finger on one of the pillars in Chase's battle arena.

""Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay flee. Chew the cuffs and get the medicine""

""You got it cheeseball""

The three of them ran off and Chase sent his Jungle Cats to fight back.

""Don't let them away""

The three of them came together and Omi quickly joined in. Raimundo and Clay grabbed hands standing up while Kimiko and Omi hung from either side (below or above) their joined hands.

""Shoku Celestial Formation""

In a flash all of the Jungle Cats were defeated and Chase also fell on his back. Chase quickly got back up ready to swoop back at the Monk's.

""Crest of the Condor Cyclone Suit Wind""

Raimundo struck back and a gust of wind hit Chase Young right back. Raimundo then unleashed all his Chi-energy upon Chase Young and summoned his hidden power.

""Eagle Wind!!!""

An enormous hurricane of wind enveloped the whole temple and a giant Eagle stood right in front of Raimundo. Chase had a shocked face at first but within a minute the Eagle tamed the whole hurricane and created a powerful cyclone that surrounded Chase.

""Go my beast and make Chase pay""

Kimiko blushed thinking ""Oh my God what is happening to Raimundo?""

Clay just arrived in Chase Young's bedroom and found the medicine in his drawer.

""Oh Master Fung is going to be very pleased when he see's what I have just got a hold of""

The cyclone subsided and Chase lay on the floor still prepared to fight back.

""Well well Raimundo you have summoned your Shoku beast. Doesn't mean you will be able to control it""

Chase then turned back to Reptilian Chase and quickly got set to strike Raimundo down. Kimiko however stood in the way ready to defend him.

""Phoenix Blade Magma""

Kimiko swung her sword at Reptilian Chase and even made him bleed slightly""

Reptilian Chase then punched the floor and caused Kimiko and Raimundo to be thrown upwards. Chase then jumped up (quick as a shot) and slashed the two of them back. Raimundo lay on the floor with a rip in his shirt and blood showing on his chest.

""Ahahaha"" Raimundo screeched as he moaned in the pain.

""Raimundo no"" Kimiko started to cry.

""Cyclone wind"" Raimundo said as he stood up and the Eagle gave him power to hit Reptilian Chase right back. Chase however stood up and repulsed the force of wind back at Raimundo and tearing up his shirt even more, causing him to bleed harder. Raimundo however pushed back and hit Chase with his Wudai weapon.

""Crest of the Condor""

Reptilian Chase was then knocked to the floor and started to bleed even more. He began to moan in the pain alongside Raimundo who was on the opposite side of the fighting arena. Kimiko was prepared to comfort Kimiko.

""Raimundo you do not have to push this any harder""

""We almost have Chase. As soon as he is weak enough Clay can get him to drink the medicine and that will resurrect his good side""

Reptilian Chase stood up again but with his left arm holding the side of his chest that was cloaked in blood. He prepared to run back and strike Kimiko down.

""Get your dirty claws away"" Raimundo said as he struck Chase again with the Crest of the Condor. Raimundo fell to his feet once again and could not stand up anymore. Kimiko began to cry even harder and wanted to make Chase pay so hard.

""Phoenix Blade Shoku Solar Fire""

Kimiko ran over to Chase and struck him down with her sword. At this point Reptilian Chase fell down again and the upper part of his body was totally covered in blood.

Clay arrived back at the scene of the battle with the medicine.

""Kimiko""

Kimiko could not hold it any longer and she fell to her feet. As soon as her head hit the floor she looked up at Clay.

""Quick Clay stop Chase Young, its now or never""

It is the middle of the night and while the Monk's fight for their lives against Chase Young, Jack Spicer is walking through the temple grounds back at the Xiaolin temple with Wuya and they approach the vault.

""Hahaha with my new Silent Drillerbot we can dig a hole into the Sheng Gong Wu Vault and the alarm will be blocked out""

""Well what are we waiting for Jack I need my body back""

Jack jumped into his Drillerbot and dug into the Vault. While he was in the vault Jack took all the Sheng Gong Wu and threw them into his machine.

Back at Chase Young's palace….

Reptilian Chase reverted back to normal Chase Young, this time with a rip in his armour.

""Kimiko do not think you have defeated me, this battle has only barely started""

""Serpentine Spear Water"" Omi said as he appeared out of nowhere and struck Chase Young.

""Monk kicked like a Rat"" Chase said as he swung his leg upwards and hit Omi. Omi then fell on his backside and landed on top of Raimundo.

Chase Young then transformed back to Reptilian Chase and slashed Omi with all his might. At the same time Omi scraped Chase with his Serpentine Spear.

""Tiger Clawed Monk""

""Monk repulsing Demon""

Reptilian Chase was struck by Omi first so he fell to his feet and bled even more. Omi also had a rip in his shirt with blood coming out from his chest and slight patches from his head as well.

Dojo then transformed into a forty-foot long Dragon and bred fire straight at Chase hoping he would be able to help weaken him even more. A blast of fire surrounded Reptilian Chase and kept him from moving for another second.

Back at the temple….

Jack stood outside the temple vault with all the Sheng Gong Wu.

""Serpents Tail""

""Reversing Mirror""

Lightning roared from the clouds and thunder struck the temple ground as Wuya emerged once again in her human form.

""Well done Jack this time nothing will stop me from completely dominating the world""

Back at Chase Young's palace…

Clay knelt over Reptilian Chase, placed the jar of Alkiole Medicine into his mouth and smashed the glass container with his fist.

""Crater Earth""

Clay's wrists turned to stone and the jar smashed into over a trillion pieces. The glass was broken up so much that not one fragment could be seen. The medicine was in Reptilian Chase's mouth and Clay lifted his head to make him swallow it down. At this point Chase was still finding it difficult to open his eyes with the pain but when he did he had already gulped down the whole potion.

""Arhah what is going on, Clay you fool""

Reptilian Chase swung his paws back and struck Clay down. Clay had a rip in his shirt then and he also started to bleed.

""Raimundo what is the plan now?""

""No worries Omi bud. Chase drank the potion"" Clay gave Omi a thumbs up as he lay on the other side of the battle arena.

""I think it is time we get going guys. Dojo can you take us to the nearest hospital please?""

""Are you sure Raimundo""

""Yes I don't think any of us can fight anymore and neither can Chase so we better just leave. I do not want any of us getting hurt any more""

Raimundo fainted after his answer to Dojo. Omi, Kimiko and Clay could not even stand with one toe anymore.

""Holy ghost of Dashi, this is terrible""

Dojo then picked up Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay, once each and lay the four of them on his backside. Just then he left the citadel and flew the Monk's to a hospital in the nearest town.

The morning comes when our heroes reach the nearest hospital and the four Monk's can just about stand again at this point. As Clay has the most strength he supports the other three as they walk to the hospital.

Meanwhile back at the temple…

Jack stands at the area surrounding the Xiaolin temple with Wuya once again in her physical form. As they looked to the world, planning their conquest Wuya got a text on Master Fung's phone. It was from Kimiko. ""Hey Master I am very sorry but we have all been taken to hospital. The 4 of us had a horrendous fight with Chase but we made him drink the potion""

""No way this is not possible. Chase Young drank that medicine"" Wuya screeched.

""Does that mean that he will leave the side of evil""

""No there is still time""

Back at Chase Young's citadel…

Reptilian Chase is walking up to his bed still holding the right side of his chest trying to hold back the pain.

""Those young Monk's I will show them the true power of the Haylin ways"" Reptilian Chase shouted.

Just then Chase Young reverted back to his human form. At this point Chase realizes that a battle is going on inside him between his good and evil self.

""What am I doing I cannot think of doing such a thing to the Monk's"" Chase's good spirit said out loud.

""Yes you can Chase. You have just sent them to hospital, only someone truly evil could commit such a crime"" the evil side of Chase Young said in his head.

""I did not do it evil demon it was you"" the good Chase shouted.

That evening the Monk's return to the temple with Dojo when they see that Master Fung and the elder Monk's are fighting against Wuya.

Wuya is launching energy blasts all over the temple grounds but the Monk's keep dodging the attacks and Master Fung manages to reflect them back at Wuya.

""Wuya how did you get your physical form back?"" Omi questioned.

""It was Jack. He devised a plan to take all the Wu so that I could be human again, only this time I have all my powers restored""

""You will not get away with this""

""Surrender young Omi and let the world fall to my feet""

""Not for all the coffee in China, you evil hag. Kaijin Charm Serpentine Spear Ice!!!""

Omi swung the spear at Wuya with all his might but it did not seem to hurt Wuya very much.

""Have you forgotten I can only be defeated if you have the puzzle box""

Wuya blasted Omi back and then ran back to Master Fung to fight back against him.

Master Fung began throwing punches at kicks at Wuya from all over but the witch continued to block and evade his attacks.

""I am a 1,500 year old Haylin witch, you are nothing""

""We will see about that""

Master Fung continued to attack Wuya but eventually he was warn out and so blocking his last punch Wuya twisted Master Fung's wrist and threw him up against a wall.

Wuya then kicked Master Fung into the wall as hard as she could and kicked him once more.

Master Fung then fell to the ground with a rip in his uniform and he began to bleed.

The four Monk's then joined together as they did against Chase Young.

""Shoku Celestial Formation""

Wuya however rampaged towards the Monk's and with one punch, smacked all four of them to the ground. All of them were greatly injured.

""Hahaha you have lost young Monk's you have lost. Face it the world will be mine and its only a matter of time""

With that Wuya and Jack took off. Jack drove his Silent Drillerbot, which was also carrying all of the Sheng Gong Wu.

Back at the temple vault….

""Gone just like that"" Omi cried.

""Come on guys there has got to be one Sheng Gong Wu left in here"" Kimiko said.

""There is not Kimiko, none at all"" Raimundo answered.

Kimiko's mouth dropped to the ground, Omi had the most devastating look on his face. Clay could not hold back the shock.

""This is the biggest dilemma we have ever had to face. What is Master Fung going to say"" Dojo questioned.

""Do not panic young Monk's"" Master Fung answered as he walked out from the bottom of the vault.

""But Jack and Wuya are going to rule the world if they have all our Sheng Gong Wu"" Kimiko responded.

""There comes a time when one must rely only on what they were given"" Master Fung replied.

""So you mean we don't need the Sheng Gong Wu anymore?"" Clay asked.

""That is exactly what I am saying Clay. You four have grown unbelievably well over the past five years I have trained you all, and now the time has come to fulfil your quest as Xiaolin Dragons without the Sheng Gong Wu""

""Can we really do it Master?"" Omi asked.

""Only if you believe in yourselves and I for one believe in the four of you""

Master Fung smiled and all the Monk's were given more hope than they could have imagined they would get.

After that Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay all stood at the entrance to the temple as the sun set for their new adventure.

""So this is it guys, the true test of our abilities. If we can do this there is nothing else we cannot do"" Raimundo said.

""It will be a difficult road but if Master Fung thinks we have achieved our true potential as Xiaolin Dragons we have to trust him"" Omi continued.

""All or nothing, we have to do this for the sake of good and if not"" Kimiko responded.

""The world will fall into 10,000 years of darkness"" Clay finished.

Omi placed his hand facing the ground waiting for the other three Monk's to place their hand on top of his.

""Are you ready my friends?""

Kimiko placed her hand on Omi's, then Raimundo, then Clay. At once they all lifted their arms to the sky as they let go of one another.

""Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!!!"" the four of them all yelled.

After a moment of awkward silence Dojo jumped up. On a screen it would show him facing the sun and holding his fist up to the sky.

""Gong Ye Tan Pai""

The episode ended on a confident note about the future. The Monk's knew that their toughest battle ever was straight down the road.


End file.
